The Old Son of Apollo
by RealUncleHades
Summary: Percy was having a nice, quiet life after the pain of being in two wars. He thought that he deserved some peace and time with Annabeth, his girlfriend. The Fates, however, had very different plans. Two new boys come into Percy's life, one to help and one to destroy. What will happen when the one who came to destroy does just that?
1. I Don't Derserve This!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I own Michael T, Killain V, and Alex M.

Percy POV

I deserve the peace we have now. After being in two wars, with friends dying all around me, I need some downtime with my favorite Wise Girl. Annabeth Chase, one of the most beautiful women on all the planet, including the goddesses. Don't tell them I said that. Us, along with the rest of the remaining seven, since Leo 'died', and Nico and Reyna were allowed to not have to go on quests for the next ten years for our part in the Giant War, which is a relief. Quests are a pain in the butt. Sadly, the Fates hate me for some odd reason.

It started when I was on patrol around the barrier of the camp. I was leaning against a tree, thinking about Annabeth, when I heard a roar, a thud, and a scream in that order. I opened my eyes and looked down the grassy slope to see a kid with black hair scooting away from a cyclops. I launched myself down the hill towards the 8-foot beast. Before the cyclops could smash the kid with its club, I barreled into it, knocking it back. Before it could regain its balance I sliced its throat, causing it to burst into dust. I turned back to the kid to find that he was glaring at me with mossy green eyes.

"That was my kill." he snarled. I blinked at his hostility.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't know. It looked like you needed help, so I helped. Forgive me?" I smiled friendly at the end of my statement. The kid didn't smile.

"No, I don't," he said. "I think there's another monster behind you." He looked over my shoulder. I whirled around to find no monster.

"What? There's no-" I didn't get to finish as I was hit in the back of the head and knocked out. When I eventually came to, I opened my eyes to see the roof of the infirmary tent. I tried to sit up but the pain made my vision swim.

"Hey, there." I heard a voice say. "Take it easy, you were hit pretty hard." The owner of the voice pushed me back down. When I could see again I saw that it was Will who was tending to me. For some reason, he looked grim.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse. Will handed me a glass of water and began to speak.

"You remember that kid you saved earlier?" he asked. I nodded. "He claims that you were knocked out by a monster and that he saved you. I didn't believe it for a second, but some of them did. The kid, Alex Mare is his name, hasn't been claimed yet, so it's possible that he is a child of Aphrodite and has charmspeak."

"Yeah, it's probably that." I agreed, handing the glass back to the blond son of Apollo. "Who did believe him?" Will's face tightened.

"Many of the Aphrodite cabin, almost all the Hecate, Hypnos, Morpheus, and Ares cabins, and," Will stopped abruptly.

"Will," I said carefully. "Who else?" He turned away from me in response. After a minute he said a name.

"Annabeth doesn't doubt that you were knocked out, but she doesn't believe it's the whole truth. That's all who I know," he said quietly. I felt my world tilt.

"What is the whole truth?" I asked softly. Will sat down on the edge of my bed.

"You were on patrol," Will started. "And Alex came running in with a monster on his tail. You took care of the monster and he knocked you out afterward. Another kid, I'll tell you about him later, came up with no monster after him and he helped you and your quarter conscious self walk up to the infirmary with Alex lying and saying how he saved you both with the sword on the other kid's back. The kid tried to tell everyone that what Alex said wasn't true."

"Who is the other kid?" I asked. "I want to thank him." I tried to sit up but Will pushed me back down and stood up.

"His named is Michael Triest," he said as he walked over to the cart that held the ambrosia. "He hasn't been claimed either but the Aphrodite cabin is hoping he isn't in there with them. He's certainly a looker. If I wasn't dating Nico I might've been trying to make a move on him." He chuckled and I laughed weakly as he brought over a slice of the golden food of the gods. "He also has an interesting way of speaking. It's what Spanish teachers call Spanglish. Really weird but kind of alluring. Even when he speaks in normal English he has this type of an accent, like he is actually from Mexico or Spain. He doesn't look it though. He has very long, very curly, brown hair and his eyes I haven't been able to see." He held up the slice for me and I took it and popped it into my mouth. As I chewed I immediately started feeling better. "I'm also pretty sure he knows the lyrics to Despacito. The Spanish version. I heard the Aphrodite and Hermes girls whispering that they heard him singing it under his breath." I laughed harder at that.

"He sounds like a cross between your brother and a Hermes kid," I commented after I stopped laughing. "Now help me up. We are going to go find him and you are going to see his eyes." Will chuckled and helped me up. Before we exited he stopped us.

"Just so you know Percy, a lot of dark looks are going to be thrown your way." he cautioned. "Not everyone knows about what happened yet, but it is only a matter of time." He then pulled us out before I could respond.

We looked around the camp, Will occasionally asking an Aphrodite girl where he might be when we finally found him at the Big House. We walked in and heard them before we saw them.

"Señor, I think you might want to try again." A smooth voice said, just like Will described. "I think that he'll wrap his mind around it this time." His voice was indeed interesting. His r's sound sharper than they should in English like there was a 'd' in front or behind them.

"Speak English!" A male voice that I recognized cut in angrily. Will and I kept walking in until we found a red-faced Alex facing a man who I assumed was Michael, who had an amused look on his face. He looked to be around 16 or 17, I couldn't tell. He had a black hooded shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt and written on jeans. There was a sword in a black leather sheath by the chair he was sitting in. I tried to get a look at his eyes but his low hanging hair got in the way. He noticed us before Chiron did, who was in wheelchair form and his head in his hands.

"Hello, Will," he said. He then noticed me."Ah, we have not been formally introduced, have we?" He stood up and strode across the room. "Michael Triest, apparently unclaimed." He held his hand up.

"Percy Jackson," I said while taking his hand and trying to see his eyes.

"Hey," Alex yelled. "I was talking to you! You can't just ignore me!" I could feel Michael's utter annoyance for the boy.

"Chico estupido," he said under his breath as he turned around slowly. "You do not command me, ninito." He talked like he was scolding a little boy. "All you are good for is lying. I can ignore you all I like and you cannot say anything about it. Now leave." Michael pointed towards the door. Alex fumed but did so.

"Thank you, Michael." Chiron thanked him.

"No es problema," Michael said modestly. "Now, what is this claiming business?" After that, Will and Chiron took turns explaining it. We talked until it was time for dinner.

"You will probably be claimed at dinner now." Will finished as the three of us left Chiron at the Big House and headed for the pavilion.

"Cool," Michael said casually. His sword was strapped across his back as he walked with us. I still hadn't been able to see his eyes the whole time and it was starting to bug me.

"Can we see your eyes?" I blurted out. Michael stopped and I had a distinct feeling he was staring at me.

"Is it bugging you that much?" he asked with a hint of a smile on his face. "I noticed that you both were trying to see my eyes during our conversación. Would you like to see?" We both nodded passionately. Michael moved his hand to his hair and moved his bangs out of the way. I stared into his eyes. His eyes were a grayish green. I don't think I've ever seen something like it, or at least as memorable. Michael let his hand fall down and his hair covered his eyes again but I could still see them.

"How can we still see them?" Will voiced my question.

"Es something I can do." he shrugged. "Weird powers. Come on, I want comida." Michael began walking ahead and it took me a couple seconds to realize that comida meant food. I laughed and ran to catch up with him, Will right behind me. The moment we stepped into the pavilion, a bright flash appeared over Michael. I heard several people hiss excitedly, "Yes!" at the symbol over his head. Will looked up and smiled.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, brother." Will grinned. I gasped and smiled. I looked up to see the golden lyre that symbolized Apollo above his head.

"Hello, my second cousin." I greeted brightly.

"All hail Michael Triest," Chiron's voice sounded from behind us. "Son of Apollo, the god of the sun and prophecy."

"Interesante," Michael muttered as Will steered him towards the Apollo table. As soon as he sat down he was bombarded with questions from his new siblings. I quickly grabbed some food, sacrificed the best portions to my dad and Aunt Hestia, and sat down at my own table. I looked up to the table at the front of the pavilion to see Chiron and Dionysus deep in conversation. I looked back around the pavilion to see some people glaring in my direction. I tried to ignore those people as I kept looking, scanning the faces and marking those who weren't glaring. I noticed that Travis and Connor were looking quite fed up with Alex, as was Chris. Many of the other Hermes kids were laughing at what Alex said while he smiled pridefully. I listened in and noticed that a lot of the laughs were scornful or disbelieving laughs. I smiled a little when I noticed that. Alex had no idea there were actually making fun of him.

The next day was interesting. The tension between Alex and Michael kept growing while more and more people either believed Alex or Michael. It eventually became a contest to see who had more followers, though Michael didn't call that. He called it, and I quote, flattening an overinflated ego. I was on Michael's side, as well as Will, Nico, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, surprisingly Malcolm, even more surprisingly Clarisse, the whole Apollo cabin, Pollux, and most of the Hermes cabin. Some of the girls were on Michael's side as well, but that was just because they fancied him. Alex had everyone else on his side, somehow. Either he really was a child of Aphrodite or he was just really persuasive. By dinner the whole camp was divided, but not evenly.

"It looks like I win," Alex said smugly. Michael just rolled his eyes.

"Win what, exactly?" Michael retorted. "This was never a competencia. No ganaste nada."

"I proved that I'm better than you." Alex declared.

"In what aspecto?" Michael asked. Alex looked for the words but Michael didn't give him time. "You proved that you can rally some people. Vaya cosa. Rallies are the easiest part. The hard part is making sure they stick by you. We shall see who truly deserves the respect of the populace." It was silent after that. Travis let out a low whistle.

"Nice speech Michael," he said approvingly. Michael flashed him a smile.

"Gracias, mi amigo," Michael said. "Ahora, let us eat. I'm hungry." Before much could be done a blue flash shone throughout the pavilion. When it was safe to look again, what I saw made my stomach drop exponentially. Shining brightly above Alex was the symbol of Poseidon. He was my brother.

"All hail Alex Mare, son of Poseidon, god of the seas and earthquakes," Chiron said from his spot at the head table. I sighed. This was going to suck.


	2. I Didn't Do It!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I own Michael T, Killain V, and Alex M.

Michael POV

Ever since Alex was named a son of Poseidon, things had started going downhill for Percy. While I didn't want to admit it, he could be persuasive. I don't know how, but I've managed to snag a couple of friends for myself while here. It always happens accidentally. Out of all of them, I like Travis, Connor, Will, and Percy the most. The rest of them like me just because of how I look, I think. At least the Aphrodite girls that follow me almost everywhere do.

Anyways, it's been a few weeks since Alex was claimed. To be honest, he's not much of a threat. Unlike what others can tell of me. Most of the kids avoid me after seeing me train with my sword. Apparently, I was quite good at swordplay. The sword I've had for years since I was 13. I'm 17 now so it has been 4 years since I got it. It is a replica of a Lord of the Rings sword that I bought. Will came up to me after his first time seeing me train and said I could give Percy a run for his money. Total lie. The first time Percy and I sparred he beat me in under three minutes. Afterward, I asked him to train me to be as good as him. He laughed but agreed and we've been training for an hour a day ever since.

I've also been training with Will and Nico for my powers and such. We tried to see if I was any good with a bow, I was not, nor was I good with healing and stuff. One thing I could do was control light. This wasn't unheard of but it was rare, or so I was told by Will. Nico was brought in because we found out that our powers were quite similar. I found that I could manipulate the light so that I could become invisible, and if I kept training I could do the same for other people. I also learned that I could do this thing called light traveling. It is like shadow traveling but with light, obviously. The first few times I was quite unsuccessful but after a few days of trying, I did it. While I did end upside down in a tree, I had still done it.

Fun fact about Nico: he looked a lot like someone I knew before I...came from California. It's probably not even relevant, but I can hope. He looked exactly like a girl I met about five years ago. Oh well. Just another reminder.

As for the not so happy things that had happened, there were several. One was that Annabeth broke up with Percy, leaving the boy to sulk in a corner until I came to get him going again. Another was that Percy was disowned by Poseidon, something that caused the god immense pain because I'm pretty sure Apollo, Hermes, and Lady Hestia rigged his throne to spout out flames every time he sat in it. I only heard this because dad had sent me and Percy a message detailing so. One more thing, that of course happened to Percy, was the betrayal of most of the Olympians. I'm pretty sure Ares already hated him, as well as Zeus and most likely Aphrodite, but I don't know what the others could be mad at him for. Okay, maybe Athena always hated him for being a sea spawn, and maybe Dionysus hates everyone, and maybe Hera always hated him because he was disrespectful, and maybe- you know what? I'm going to stop listing that now. All I know is that the only Olympian gods who still like him are my dad, Hades, Hestia, Hermes, and for some reason Artemis.

At this moment in time, Percy and I were training in the arena. Will, Nico, and Travis were watching us fight, occasionally commenting something. We were both going hard and I was having a hard time keeping up with all of his moves. Luckily I'm a fast kinetic learner so I was starting to memorize his moves and counter most of them. We kept going until and bright flashlight the arena up. We stopped and waited for the light to die down to see which god had come this time. When it did die down I was surprised to see my dad.

"Dad?" Will voiced. "What are you doing here?" Dad looked at Will, and then to me and Percy.

"I'm here to take these two to Olympus." He said solemnly.

"Why?" Travis asked. Dad sighed.

"They've been accused of treason against Olympus," he announced sadly. "They need to be on Olympus to stand trial before us." Dad looked at me. "I am sorry, son. We have no choice."

"No choice?" I asked incredulously. "If I've learned anything at all, it's that there's always a choice."

"Well, it's either this, or we send Ares to kill you." He explained. I paled a little while Percy scoffed.

"Ares?" The green-eyed boy barked out. "I beat him when I was twelve! Can't they at least send someone competent?" I stared at Percy in awe while Will, Nico, and Travis laughed.

"There's Hercules," Dad offered, trying to restrain his own laughter.

"Like he's any better!" Percy scoffed. "But please, send him. There's something that I owe him." I blinked in surprise at the sudden violence in his voice.

"Let's not," I interceded. "We will go up and stand trial. We do not need any god blood on our hands." I sent Percy a look. He shrugged.

"If you say so Michael," he conceded.

"Yo lo digo," I replied. Nobody was the wiser so I cleared it up. "I do say so. Rough translation." Travis and Will laughed. Dad cracked a smile before snapping his fingers. I felt my body dissolve and shoot towards the sky. When my body was put back together, I tripped and fell. I caught myself before I hit the ground, but it was still foolish. No one laughed. That was a blessing in itself.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed from his throne. His salt and pepper hair and beard had electricity flowing through them, which I thought was cool yet dramatic. "Michael Triest. Do you two know why you are here?"

"I assume we do," I answered. "Unless you changed your plans from un juicio to una fiesta de baile." Hermes snickered and I shot him a grateful look. He, at least, could understand that I said 'from a trial to a dance party,' being the god of travelers. He probably knew every language in the world.

"We most likely have not changed our plan to whatever you just said," Zeus said dismissively. "You two are here to stand trial for treason against Olympus."

"What are the charges?" Percy asked accusingly. A list appeared in Athena's hand.

"Vandalizing the Zeus cabin," she started. I snorted. "Vandalizing the Hera cabin." I snorted again and it was barely contained. Athena eyed me while she kept reading. "Mocking Ares, cursing Poseidon, abusing your powers, aiding our enemies,"

"What enemies?" I hissed at her.

"Quiet, boy." Ares snapped at me.

"Since when do you stick up for her?" I taunted the war god. If Percy could beat him at twelve, then I could beat him at seventeen. He looked about ready to launch himself at me before Hera held up her hand.

"Do not let him taunt you," she advised. "He is skillful with his tongue."

"In more ways than one," I muttered with a smirk. No one heard me so Athena went on.

"Provoking an Olympian," she continued. "Destroying camp property, and trying to break the alliance between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter."

"Looks like we've been busy, haven't we Percy?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't remember any of it," he answered. "Maybe we have, maybe we haven't. What's the sentence?"

"Death!" Ares roared. My eyes widened in surprise.

"¿Que mierda?" I asked incredulously. No translation needed as I think I got my point across. "¿Muerte? ¡Porque!" I kept on ranting in Spanish. "This isn't fair! I was introduced to the Greek world a month in a half ago!"

"Michael, English." Percy encouraged. "And calm down. You rant in Spanish when you are mad." I took a few deep breaths.

"I'd rather not die," I said once I was calmer.

"You don't have a choice," Hephaestus spoke up. I glared at him.

"Wasn't asking you," I snarled.

"Michael, stop digging us a deeper hole," Percy pleaded. I controlled my breathing and didn't speak again. "Thank you." Before anyone could say anything else, I turned and booked it. I ran out of the throne room and through the streets of Olympus. Thanks to my lightweight body and long legs, I was able to go pretty fast. I didn't turn around until I reached the elevator down. I pressed the button and turned around in time to see Percy skidding to a halt next to me. "You just put us 600 feet under." He said breathlessly. "They are coming to kill us." I looked over his shoulder and saw Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and Demeter running towards us.

"Try not to throw up," I advised quickly before grabbing the black haired demigod next to me and light traveling away. We reappeared in the arena at Camp Half-Blood. To Percy's credit, he did not throw up, though he looked close to doing so. "Come on, we don't have much time. Go to your cabin, grab what you need, then meet me somewhere. Doesn't matter where. I'll find you." He looked at me skeptically before rushing off. I did the same, running to the Apollo cabin first. I burst in and scared the living daylights out of Will.

"Michael!" He exclaimed. "You're back! How'd it go?" I began walking to my bunk and gathering my stuff.

"Oh, you know," I said sheepishly. "Annoying the Olympians, provoking one or two of them, then running away so I wouldn't be killed. The usual. So now me and Percy have a bunch of gods on our tail who want to rain hell upon our asses." Will just shook his head.

"Only you Michael," He said and then started helping me with packing my stuff. When we were done, Will handed me my sword. I took it and strapped it to my waist.

"I'll come back when it's safe," I told him. Will nodded.

"We will be waiting for you." He said. I gave him a hug before rushing from the cabin. I ran to the Hecate cabin and knocked on the door hurriedly. Luckily, Lou Ellen opened it up.

"Michael!" She exclaimed brightly. "How nice it is to see you. What can I help you with?" Fortunately, Lou was one of the only girls not to try and make me fall in love with them. She was extremely helpful.

"Hey Lou, do you know a spell that can make this bag infinite?" I asked. "Like, with unlimited space?"

"Of course," she answered. "Whatever for though?"

"I'm kinda going on the run with Percy," I explained. "And I need as much as I can carry." Her eyes widened and she took the already heavy bag from me.

"What'd you do?" She asked and ushered me inside.

"I pissed off some gods that were already mad at me. And they want me and Percy dead for things we didn't do." I explained again. Lou grabbed a stick and waved it. "Wow, you really are a wizard, aren't you?" She smirked before grabbing a bottle and dousing the bag in its contents. She grabbed another bottle and did it again. She handed me the bag and instructed me to open it. I did, surprised at the lightness of it, and she loaded the bag with things.

"These two are the same things I used for your bag," she addressed me. "Use them on Percy's bag. These others are practical things like invisibility, instant fire, and a warming spell. This one negates your demigod scent. Use it sparsely, as only one spray a day can keep the monsters away." I chuckled.

"Thanks, Lou," I said and hugged her. "You're a life saver."

"Anytime Michael." She responded. "Now get going. I don't want you to get killed."

"Neither do I," I opened the door and sprinted to where Percy was. When I had light traveled both of us, I had left some residual energy in him so that I could track him. Not that I was going to tell him that. Just let him be amazed. I found him at the camp store, Travis and Connor picking the locks. Just as I approached them the clocks clicked and the doors opened. "You two are beautiful," I commented breathlessly. Travis and Connor smiled at me. "Give me your bag Percy." He did, looking at me confusedly, and I doused his bag in the contents of the two bottles that Lou gave me. "Go crazy. Infinite space." His eyes widened before going into the camp store and stuffing his bag. I walked in after him and got to work, stuffing clothes in my size into the bag, and a few toiletries as well. When we were done, we walked out to where Travis and Connor were. It was slowly getting dark and we should be going really soon, as to not get attacked by the gods.

"Percy filled us in on what happened," Travis told me as I hugged him. "We will do what we can against Alex."

"You can count on it," Connor added. I hugged the shorter boy.

"Thanks, you two," I said. "We will come back when we can. Don't let Alex taint the memories of us." They nodded. Percy and I walked towards the border. We looked back and scanned the valley. "We will come back," I said, mostly to Percy. "I promise." I turned away from the beautiful view and began walking towards the mortal world, my best friend at my back.


	3. We Meet the Eccentric Lord of Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I own Michael T, Killain V, and Alex M.

Percy POV

It's been a few weeks since Michael and I ditched camp, and supplies are finally starting to dwindle. Thanks to the bags Michael got from Lou, we've had a large supply of food, clothes, money, and other necessities for living in this modern world. Will had given us a very large case of ambrosia and two gallons worth of nectar. He's generous that way. Nico sometimes hangs out with us, sometimes bringing new supplies or the latest gossip from camp with him. We train with each other each and every day, and it usually ends in a monster attack. We've faced the minitour at least three times, a dozen hellhounds, four Cyclopes, and eight dracaenas. Somehow Michael has this memorized and informs me at the end of each day.

But as I said earlier, we were finally running out of supplies. We usually loot whatever is left behind of the monsters and have found at least six drachmae from the four cyclopses, and a few hellhound teeth and claws. Nothing else is very useful, but we take what we can use. One of the dracaenas used a bow and Michael took to training with it, using some of the hellhound teeth as arrowheads. He's become decent, but not as good as his half-brothers at camp.

At the moment, we were crossing the border between Ohio and Pennsylvania. Michael had his sword in hand, just in case there were any monsters nearby.

As soon as we were both across the border and searching for a place to sleep for the night, a dark glow surrounded us. Like every other time we were attacked, we stood back to back, our swords ready in hand. A strong, booming voice echoed around us, reverberating in our bones. "Hello, Perseus Jackson and Michael Triest," it thundered. "You have no need to be afraid of me."

"Said every horror movie villain and clown alive," Michael murmured, mainly to himself.

"Now is not the time Michael," I hissed.

"Lo siento." He apologized.

"I assure you, I am no villain." The voice boomed again. "I am merely a being that is very interested in you two."

"Good interested or bad interested?" Michael asked. I elbowed him. "Ow! I'm just making sure."

"I would say good interested." The voice said.

"Can you tell us who you are?" I asked calmly.

"I can do you one better." It said. "I can show you." Suddenly, we were in a giant room lit with torches. The room was colored darkly with entryways in three of the four walls. The last wall was behind a white colored throne made of smooth marble or granite. Sitting on top of it was a man in a dark suit, his skin colored almost the same as the throne he sat on. His hair had black streaks in its pure white color, giving it an off-putting feel. His eyes were a whole other thing. They looked to be pitch black but if closely looked at, you could make out stars and galaxies and nebulas in them. At seeing the man only five feet in front of us, I immediately knelt down, opting to show respect, unlike the Olympians. Michael was down next to me after a second. "Hello, Perseus and Michael. I am Chaos, creator of the universe you live in. Please, do not bow. It makes me feel old." We stood up and fidgeted awkwardly.

"Lord Chaos," I spoke up. "Why are we here?"

"Why," he started. "I have you here so that I could give you a better life." My jaw dropped.

"What do you mean, a better life?" Michael asked the ancient being to elaborate.

"I would send you back in time, back to when Percy here first found out that he was a demigod." He told us. "You would start from where you want, how old you want to be, who's child you want to be, and looking how you want if you wish. I could even bring back the dead if you wished them to be alive."

Michael's jaw dropped this time. "Yes," He said almost instantly. His brain then caught up with him. "I mean if you want to as well, Perce."

"I guess so," I said. "It would be nice to redo it all. I guess I'm in."

"Great. Now tell me," he leaned towards us. "How would you like to do this? On your own terms?"

"Can we have people remember?" I asked.

"I do not see why not." He confirmed. "Pick as many as you want." After discussing it between ourselves, we had found our bunch.

"Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Nico Di Angelo, Lou Ellen, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace, Malcolm Pace, Pollux Rani, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse La Rue, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Hades, and Artemis." I listed off.

"Do you want the dead to remember as well?" Chaos asked kindly.

"Some, not all," I said. "Bianca Di Angelo, Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Zoe Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Castor Rani, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano,Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Dakota, and Ethan Nakamura."

"It shall be done." Chaos said. "Now, anything else I can help you with?"

"We should start in Central Park, New York," Michael suggested. "And I want to be a child of Aether."

"I do too." I agreed. "We can be brothers."

"Increíble." Michael smiled. "We should also have some blessings. I think it would be good to have a few extra powers."

"What gods did you have in mind?"

"Artemis, Hades, my original dad, and Tartarus." Michael offered. I paled when he said Tartarus.

"And you Percy?" Chaos asked.

"Pontus," I said shakily. "Ouranos, and Hades."

"Shall I invite them here?" We nodded. He clapped and six flashes of light filled the room. When they died down, we saw Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Pontus, Ouranos, and Tartarus. The gods saw Chaos and all bowed.

"Lord Chaos." They all said simultaneously.

"Rise, godlings. I called you here to bless these demigods." They all turned to us and I saw shock on Hades, Apollo, and Artemis' faces.

"You two are alive!" Apollo exclaimed. "We've been so worried. You've been off the radar for almost a month." The words Chaos said finally caught up to him. "Wait, did he say that we were going to bless you? I am already your father, Michael." Michael smiled apologetically at the sun god.

"Sorry dad," he started to explain. "But Percy and I are becoming twin sons of Aether. I still want the powers you gave to me, which is why I still want you, Artemis, Hades, and Tartarus to bless me. We need to be stronger if we are going to go and redo Percy's life."

"I don't like it," he said after a minute. "But I will bless you." Michael glowed golden for a moment. "There you go. Everything a son of mine would have." Artemis came up next to her brother and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"My turn," she said. Michael glowed silver this time. "Everything a huntress of my hunt would have."

"Thank you, Artemis."

"Don't thank me yet." She smiled and led Apollo away. Hades came up and we both glowed black.

"Everything a child of mine would have as powers." He explained and then stepped back.

Michael glowed dark red for a moment. "Everything a child of the pit would use." Tartarus' deep voice made me jump. I turned to see Ouranos and Pontus looking at me.

"I assume you want our blessings?" Pontus asked calmly. I nodded. I glowed sea blue for a moment before I glowed sky blue. "Everything a child of Pontus and Ouranos would have. Do not abuse these powers." Chaos waved his hand and all of them disappeared.

"We should look similar." I said. "Give me the same hair type as Michael. The same skin shade. The same face."

"Yeah, let's do that." Michael agreed. Chaos snapped his finger and I felt the differences become the same as Michael.

"There you go. Actual twins now."

"Should we have some others come with us to camp?" Michael asked me.

"Maybe." I pondered the idea. "It'll be weird for so many of us to show up."

"Not like a whole group," Michael simplified. "Like, one or two others."

"I don't know who," I said honestly.

"Was Will at camp when you were twelve?" Michael questioned me.

"I believe so,"

"Then what about Nico and his sister? Pretty much everyone else will be at camp already."

"Besides Thalia. She'll be a tree."

"We will deal with that later. Nico and his sister, Bianca, was it? Sounds familiar to me. Weird. Anyways, they don't need to be in the Lotus Hotel again. They can just be with us. Are we agreed?"

"Yeah."

"¡Perfecto!" Michael exclaimed. "¿Por favor, señor?"

"Se hace." Chaos responded in Spanish. Michael smiled.

"Gracias." Michael thanked the powerful deity.

"We should be 17," I spoke up. "So should Bianca and Nico."

"Will they be twins as well?" Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it'll make things easier," I promised.

"Very well. I believe that is all. Shall I send you two into the past now?" We both nodded. "Then goodbye heroes. Just know that—"

"Wait!" I suddenly blurted out. Chaos stopped talking and raised a brow.

"Yes, Perseus?" He asked.

"My baby sister," I said. "Estelle. I-I don't want to leave her life."

"Would you like me to have her sent back with you?"

"No, I can't do that to Mom."

"She will have a baby either way, Perseus."

"We can take care of her, Perce." Michael added. "She can still be your—or rather, our—baby sister if we agree to it. I've had younger siblings and I've had nephews and nieces to take care of. I know how to raise a hold from birth to teen. It's your choice, though, Perxy. She's your sister."

I pondered it. I didn't want to let go of my relationship with Estelle, but I didn't want to take that away from Mom. But Chaos said that she would have a a baby either way, so it wouldn't change anything.

"Yes," I finally said. "I want to be a part of Estelle's life."

"Alright. She will appear with you when you go to the park. As I way saying, know that a few surprises have been made for you, this time around. Much will be changed. Be ready. You and your two friends will be entering Camp Half-Blood with a bang. And remember, I will eventually come to collect. Be ready." Before we could ask what he meant, he snapped his fingers and the dark room was replaced with the green and brightness of Central Park. I noticed a weight in my arms and looked down to see the brown hair of Estelle's head.

I cradled her as I looked around wildly, my eyes finally coming to rest on 17-year-old Nico and Bianca, who was looking around just as frantically. Both definitely looked older. Nico was taller than his sister, and his hair was more like Michael's now, lengthwise. His usually pale skin had a tanner look to it now, and his eyes were fuller than before. Bianca, well she was a different story. I had last seen her before she died when she was thirteen. Now she was seventeen. She was about 5'7, while Nico was 5'10, meaning the boy was still shorter than me but just about as tall as Michael. Her hair was near her waist, still dark and her eyes were still onyx colored, the same as her brother. She was definitely more filled out than last time, not like I noticed anyways. Nico's eyes laid upon us and his eyes widened.

"Espera, ¿eres realmente su hermano? ¿Seriamente?" Michael started to rant, not realizing that none of us could understand him when he spoke in Spanish. He threw his arms around wildly as he went on. "¡Por supuesto que lo eres! ¡Ustedes dos se ven exactamente iguales! ¡Soy tan estúpido! Debería haberme dado cuenta de esto!" I stared at Michael, confused on what he was going on about. "¡Lo que es más, moriste! ¿Y nunca me di cuenta? Después de todos estos años, estos cinco largos años, descubro que estabas muerto. ¡Esta es la razón exacta por la que-!" He stopped abruptly as if realizing we could hear him. I looked at the other two to see if they knew what he was going on about. Nico looked about as confused as me but Bianca had wide eyes. And those eyes were staring at my new brother (who was way better than my other one, not including Tyson).

"Michael, you alright?" Nico asked. "And what's going on? Why am I in Central Park? Why is Bianca back? Not that I'm complaining. Why is Percy holding a baby? And why are we all looking as if we are seventeen?"

"That's a fun story, Nico," I told him. "It starts with how Michael and I were picked up by Chaos..."

When I finally finished the story, with no help from Michael, I was out of breath. I covered all that I could remember, which was a lot considering the encounter happened minutes ago. The entire time, Michael and Bianca stared at each other indirectly. I only know this because halfway through the story I was getting thoroughly annoyed by the looks they were giving each other. It wasn't even like what I got when I walked past the Aphrodite cabin! It confused the Hades out of me. Sorry, Uncle. I was finally just fed up with it. "Okay, what is wrong with you two?" I asked them. "You've been staring at each other since you saw each other. Bianca, I know you just came back to life, and probably haven't seen a real boy in forever, but seriously? Him? No one can even see his eyes at first, for crying out loud!"

"I can see his eyes," she muttered quietly. Michael nodded to confirm her statement.

"She's been able to since we were, what? 12? 13?" Michael asked, a hint of a smile on his face. "Gods, I feel old."

"Wait, you two have met before?" Nico asked incredulously. "When?"

"The first time I went to Las Vegas," Michael answered. "I ditched my family and explored. No one paid me any attention, not very surprising for Vegas. I went into the Lotus Casino and...I met her."

"He invited me to go outside of the Casino." Bianca picked up the story. "I hadn't been outside in forever, having to take care of you, Nico. You were off playing or eating, and I would only be outside for a few minutes, so I went with him."

"Two twelve year old in Vegas," I drawled.

"Pretty much," Michael said. "I don't totally remember what we did, though. Just a few tourist attractions around the area, nothing too big or anything. We got talking and turned out that we got along really well."

"Believe me when I say, not being able to see his eyes were annoying," Bianca interrupted. "Even back then, his hair was long. When I finally asked him about it, he got really nervous about it. He dragged me to a secluded area, and what did you say?"

"'You're not going to think I'm a freak if I show you?'" Michael answered. "This I remember perfectly. She said she'd never think I was a freak, and she was the first person to say it a mean it. When I did my trick, which I now know was controlling the light, she thought it was cool. She showed me that she could do something similar with the shadows. I had finally found someone who was like me,"

"I had too. I had never shown you, Nico, because I was afraid it would scare you. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You should've told me, Bianca," Nico said, his voice quiet. "Never would I think you were scary or a freak."

"You should've seen him when he found out who your dad was," I chuckled. Nico punched me in the shoulder softly. I laughed a little bit harder.

"Who is our dad?" Bianca asked. I was about to answer when Nico spoke first.

"Let's get to camp and find out, then." He smirked. He pushed off the ground and stood up. Michael stood up as well and stretched a hand towards Bianca.

"It'll be fun," Michael said with a small smile. "Come on, B." Bianca took his hand.

"Will do, Mikey," she said and Michael hauled her up. I laughed softly as to not wake Estelle, but still laughed pretty hard.

"'Mikey'?" I cried. I felt tears on my face from laughing. "Is that why you hung Drew by her hair from the big house when she called you that?"

"You did what to Drew?" Nico exclaimed. "Is that why she attempted to cut your hair the first time I met you?"

"She tried to cut your hair?" Bianca asked. I finally got a hold over myself and stopped laughing. I stood up shakily, dusting myself off.

"She did," Michael told her. "With a dagger. Luckily, I am much faster than her, even if someone had dared me to wear heels for a day."

"I still can't believe you did that," I shook my head. "C'mon, let's get moving. Chaos said we'd enter with a bang. I'd rather not be caught unprepared." I started to walk but I did catch the blush on both Michael and Bianca's faces when they realized they were still holding hands. Looks like there was something more than both of them let on, I thought.


	4. We Bust In

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I own Michael T, Killain V, and Alex M.

Michael POV

The streets were noisy as we walked towards Camp Half-Blood, though my new little sister remained asleep for most of it, even when we switched off on who was holding her. I remember the day I crossed over the city, just to get where my gut was telling me to. And when I was finally there, I found two boys, sitting lying on the hill. I had walked up to them, my sword on my hip, and saw that one, who I now knew was Percy, was unconscious, blood pooling from underneath his head. Alex, the other one, jumped up and rushed up the hill, yelling for help. I didn't care as I had grabbed Percy and hauled him over. That was when I had first seen the camp. It was beautiful. But that was before I had to drop before and almost take someone's arm off with my sword. It took off from there.

None of us spoke on the walk there. No one exactly knew what to say. I certainly didn't. I mean, I had just gotten to see the one person who never rejected me during my time in California. Granted, she did know me for little under an hour, but still. And now I knew who she truly was. And that she has a brother who is known for scaring people. And disappearing off the radar completely, but let's not dwell on that.

After a very long walk that had my legs aching afterward, we had reached the ridge of Half-Blood Hill. A couple of weapons were at the base of the hill, glinting in the sun. A black bow, a black sword, a golden sword, and a silver sword. The swords were exact replicas as the ones we had before the reset, as I am calling it. The silver sword, which I claimed as mine, had black markings, exactly like the one I had when I came to camp. It had a single sharp edge, like my last one, with a sharp tip.

Percy claimed the golden one. It was double sided and leaf-shaped, like Riptide. The gold gleamed in the sunlight, making it look like it was on fire. Nico claimed black one, obviously. It was also double sided but looked more like a knight's sword. The tip was a triangle, and the edges were sharp and straight, unlike him. The bow had silver decals on it, resembling the moon and skeletons. There wasn't a quiver, so that might prove to be a problem, but I still couldn't complain. I liked my sword.

The moment we picked them up the ground rumbled. Percy and I were instantly on guard, while Nico and Bianca took a second or two longer. Out of nowhere, a minitour, three hellhounds, and two empousai. "Up the hill!" Percy yelled. We turned and ran up the hill. I went faster than the others, don't know why. I always thought I was half satyr from my ability to climb up faster than others. When I was at the peak, I turned around and helped Bianca climb up the rest of the way. Once there, I heard the horn sound, signaling the camp that we were here.

The monsters charged us still, coming up the hill much faster than we did. We backed up until we were on flatter ground, and we waited. The second a monster was in sight, I saw Bianca pull back on her bowstring, and an arrow appeared. She quickly aimed and fired, hitting a hellhound in the head. It fell and started to turn to dust. Percy his Estelle, where I'm sure he was monitoring the spot, and charged the minotaur, so I took that as my signal to fight the vampire ladies. I dodged to the side of one's claws and slashed at her, cutting off her hand. She screams before the other comes up and tries to bite into my neck. I duck under her and she goes over my back. I use her momentum to my advantage and throw her off me, into the minotaur's swinging ax, which kills her. I make quick work of the last one, and turn to see Nico finishing off the last hellhound and Percy stabbing the Minotaur in the neck from behind. The monsters turned to dust.

"Not fainting this time, Percy?" A voice snickered. We turned to see a blonde boy with blue eyes standing at the camp entrance. He was holding a bow with an arrow notched. Several campers in armor were behind him, all at ease.

"Not this time, Lee," Percy smiled. He walked up to the blond boy, Lee, and hugged him.

"You have a lot of explaining," the other boy murmured. Percy nodded. When they parted, he waved the rest of us up before getting Estelle.

"Lee, this is Michael, my brother," I waved, "and this is our little sister Estelle. Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, unclaimed. Michael and I are unclaimed as well."

"So, Michael is a son of Poseidon?" The blond asked quietly. Percy shook his head.

"As you said, I have a lot of explaining to do," Percy smirked. "Come on, let's go into camp. Walking across New York makes me hungry." Lee and I laughed. Lee guided us into the camp, and we pretended to be in awe of everything. We saw a few familiar faces, but there were some who I didn't recognize. Lee led us into the Big House, where Dionysus was sitting.

"Ah, Lindsey," Dionysus said without looking up from his magazine. "Who are these young ones?"

"Mr. D, this is Percy, Estelle, and Michael..."

"Triest," I answered.

"And this is Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. They are new demigods." Lee explained.

"You are quite old to just be coming to camp," Dionysus observed lazily. "You all look to be 17."

"We are," Percy said. "I and Michael are twins and Bianca and Nico are twins as well. Estelle is our baby sister."

"Two pairs of twin demigods," Dionysus said, showing the littlest bit of interest. "Very rare. That makes three pairs of twins in camp."

"Sorry, but what are demigods?" Nico asked even though he knew. He's a surprisingly good actor.

"Has is by been explained?" The god asked. Lee shook his head. "Well, children, you are half god. Half Greek god to be specific."

"Greek gods are real?" Bianca asked incredulously. Dionysus nodded listlessly.

"Awesome," I grinned. "Is this whole camp for demigods?" Dionysus nodded again. "So we will have more siblings?"

"Am I not enough for you?" Percy asked, trying to sound offended.

"I've known you my whole life," I said dismissively. "Estelle, on the other hand, I like so far. So the Greek gods are real? Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, the whole deal?"

"Yes, but do not call them by their names," Dionysus warned. "Names have power."

"Is dinner soon?" Percy suddenly asked. The rest of us laughed.

"Yes," Dionysus grumbled. "Laundry, can you lead them to the pavilion?"

"Sure thing, Mr. D," Lee agreed. "Come on, maybe you will be claimed once you get there."

We were not claimed at dinner, but we did find out some valuable information. Apparently, Alex was taking Percy's place. And he had already done a quest. Almost fully successfully. He had retrieved the Lightning Bolt from Ares, accusing Hades in the process and almost losing his life, and was almost killed by Zeus later. Annabeth and Grover went with him, and now he was on a second quest. Well, he snuck onto it. It was actually Clarisse's quest, but he and Annabeth and Tyson and Grover has gone after her and was probably with her on the island by now.

Travis told me some more news in the Hermes cabin, where we were to sleep until we were claimed. Well, Percy was sleeping in the Big House with Estelle. Chiron apparently had a spare room with a crib for the baby. Who knew? It was also for us so that we don't get woken up by Estelle in the middle of the night. Actually, Percy keeps waking me up whenever she needs a diaper change, but I still did it. She was growing on me.

Alex wasn't like Percy in the least. He was almost killed by Zeus for demanding a thank you for all his 'hard work'. Alex thought he was entitled to fame and glory for being a son of the Big Three. He really wasn't.

During the time the questers were gone, Percy introduced me to a bunch of people: Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, and Castor Rani. The only other people who were dead that we had remember were Lee, Bianca, and a girl named Zoe. Bianca told me that Zoe was the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. That meant for me to watch out. The ones that were alive that we had remember were Lou Ellen, the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Pollux, Will, Malcolm, and five gods. Thalia was still a tree so not much could be done about that.

Fun fact about current Will; he's the exact same age as when we left him. I guess this was one of the surprises that Chaos had mentioned.

When the questers finally got back, Clarisse was first. She came back with the Golden Fleece and was immediately told to put it on Thalia's tree. Apparently, someone had poisoned it. Michael Yew, another son of Apollo, told me that the person who did it was named Lace Wheat, a son of Hermes. An hour or so later, Chiron showed up with Annabeth, Grover, and Alex. Alex tried to claim credit for the quest but was shut down immediately by Clarisse, who actually came back with the fleece.

"Who are you?" Alex asked scornfully when he saw me and Percy for the first time.

"I'm Michael, who are you?" I shot back. He flushed angrily.

"I'm Alex, the only son of Poseidon." He taunted. "The most powerful demigod to ever live."

"I highly doubt that," Percy mused.

"What would you know?" Alex snapped.

"I know that out of all the gods, Hestia is the best." Percy grinned.

"Who's Hestia?"

"Of course he doesn't know the most powerful goddess," I said to Percy. "Such an uncultured swine."

"Whatever that means," Percy agreed. "Come on, bro. Let's go get food with some people who actually know who Hestia is." The two of us walked away, leaving the little son of Poseidon to growl.

The next day, things got interesting. It was lunchtime, and Travis and I were talking about would win in a fight: Percy with a lightsaber, or Anakin Skywalker with a lightsaber. I was finally beginning to convince Travis that Percy would win when a bright flash lit up the area around us. When it cleared, many gasps were heard.

"All hail," Chiron started. "Michael, Estelle, and Percy Triest, children of Aether, the primordial of upper air and light." I looked at Percy and grinned. He grinned right back.

"Where are we gonna sit?" I asked, looking to the centaur.

"They could sit with us, Chiron." Lee offered. Chiron nodded. He might be in shock, I don't know. Dionysus was looking at us with interest, which was never a good sign.

I stood up, telling Travis that we would resume our debate later, and walked over to the Apollo table. Percy didn't come with me as he was sitting next to a Hermes girl named Maddie who was holding and feeding Estelle. "Welcome to the Apollo cabin, Michael," Will welcomed.

"Thanks," I said gratefully. We began eating again. When lunch was over, Percy and I my transferring our stuff from the Hermes cabin to the Apollo cabin. After choosing my bunks, as Percy was still staying in the Big House, we walked out to see a sight. Alex was standing there, backed up by several Ares campers.

"What's up?" I asked casually, sticking my hands in my jean pockets. Percy leaned against the cabin door, waiting to see what happened. Estelle was currently being watched by Nico, Will, Silena, and Katie.

"We're here to get rid of you," Alex stated smugly. I looked back at Percy. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen," I said, turning back around to face Alex and his goons.

"You don't get a say in this," Alex snarled. "Once you're out, then we'll take care of your little friends. The Di Angelo's." My fists clenched. I heard Percy stand up straight behind me.

"Excuse me?" I inquired cautiously. I took my hands out of my pockets, still clenched. Alex smirked, knowing he had struck a nerve.

"I said," he expressed. "That we are going to run you out. Then we are going to do the same to those other freaks you call friends." In anger, I sent a tendril of light to choke the boy. He started choking, grasping his throat. I walked up to him, getting right in his face.

"You," I growled. "Will not touch them." I let the tendril go and pushed him away. His goons caught him. They pushed him back and he came at me with his fist. I ducked, flipped him over my back, and kicked him away. Hard. He soared to where Percy was. Percy dived out of the way as Alex crashed into the cabin, slumping to the ground afterward. I turned back around in time to get a fist in my face. I stumbled back, gripping my jaw. I must've looked pretty murderous because the guy who had hit me backed up a step. I leaped at him, slamming my fist into his face. I felt a crack and guessed that I had broken his nose. I whirled around, bring my elbow to his temple, and he crumpled. I backed up as the other five or six Ares kids all drew their swords.

"Michael!" I heard Lee call from behind me. I spun around to catch a bow and quiver of arrows. I looked at him questioningly. He shrugged and pointed behind me. I dodged to the left, narrowly missing a sword in my arm. I swung the quiver over my shoulder, took out an arrow and notched it. I prayed to Artemis as I aimed at one of the Ares kids and let go. The arrow struck him in the leg. I was aiming for the stomach, but I'll take what I can get. I twisted to the left as another swordsman came at my right. I plucked another arrow from the quiver. I hopped to the right as another camper came up to me. I twirled the arrow in my fingers before bringing the sharp point down on the kid's shoulder. He let out a pained grunt. I sidestepped out of his swing before swinging my bow like a baseball bat at his head. He fell to the ground after it hit him in the temple.

I jumped back as the second to last lunged at me. I brought my foot up and kicked his sword arm. The sword clattered to the ground. I pulled another arrow out and stabbed him in the hand before he could grab his sword. He cried out before he joined his brothers unconscious on the ground. A crowd had gathered by now. I took my arrow out of the guy's hand and notched it, staring at the last kid dead in the eye. He looked over to Alex, who was limping over. Wimp, I barely did anything to him. The last Ares kid shook his head.

"I ain't doing this," he said and stepped back. I smirked. I aimed my arrow at Alex, whose eyes widened.

"I'll have you know," I taunted. "That I'm new to this. My aim isn't really good, so there's a chance I could hit you in between the eyes. You wanna risk it?" Alex looked like he was about to retort when a voice sounded.

"What is going on?" I let my grip on the arrow slacken and stood at ease.

"Well, Chiron, I was just showing Alex and others how hard it would be to run me and my brother out of camp," I replied nonchalantly. "I must say though, I little more practice with a bow, and I'd be golden. Shooting arrows is fun, and there are so many more ways to use them in close combat."

"Ah, well then," the centaur said awkwardly. "Please try not to kill them." I shrugged.

"That is why I need training," I responded. I stabbed the bloody arrow into the ground before walking up to Lee. "Do you think you could train me, Lee?" He grinned at me.

"Consider yourself in training." He decided.


	5. Am I a Metahuman?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I own Michael T, Killain V, and Alex M.

Percy POV

It was now December, and I hate the cold. Not much has happened, other than the fact that Thalia was here now. Alex hasn't stopped threatening me and Michael, but most everyone else has. Not that there were many before, anyways.

As for now, we were driving to Maine. And by we, I mean me, Thalia, Michael, and Bianca. Estelle was staying back in camp with Lee, Nico, Silena, Katie, Travis, Connor—basically everyone we knew was watching her. We were in Michael's car, which he bought not too long ago. It was a black Dodge Charger, normal enough. What wasn't normal was what he chose for music. There was electronic music, Christmas, Panic! At the Disco, rap, Imagine Dragons, all sorts of stuff. He seemed to have bought CDs at some time while having his car as well.

We drove through the snowy hills, singing and all put having a great time. It was vastly different from the last time I was on this trip. For one, I was asleep for it this first time. And neither Bianca nor Michael were on the trip, much less giving directions and driving the car, respectively. Thalia and I were in the back seats, talking and staring out the windows.

Finally, we pulled up to Westover Hall. It was the same, dark, castle-like building with the same looming, terror-filling towers and outlook. Bianca noticeably shivered at the sight of the place, but Michael not-so-subtly laid his hand on hers, which helped her relax.

He's not very sly when it comes to this.

After filing out of the car, we looked up at the seemingly oppressive building. Michael blew out a breath before marching onward through the snow. We followed him.

He held the door open for us as we walked in, closing the door after I was in. We brushed the snow off our jackets and hats as we looked around. It had been a while since I was last here, so I only remembered a little. It had the same military academy feel, but Grover was nowhere to be seen.

Two teachers appeared in the hallway. I recognized the heterochromia of Dr. Thorn. Don't be surprised that I know big words. Michael is like an Athena child with his vocabulary, though a little bit more vulgar. And Spanish.

He walked towards us with the other teacher, whatever her name is, I don't remember. They scanned us, looking for any reason for us not to be here. Thalia didn't give them time as she snapped her fingers, the mist rippling.

"We are Thalia, Michael, Bianca, and Percy." She started quickly. "We are supposed to be here, and we had just been dropped off for the party."

The female teacher blinked, the mist changing her thought process.

"Mrs. Gottschalk," Dr. Thorn said, "do you know these children?"

"Yes," she answered, her voice sounding far away. "I believe I do. Why are you not in the gymnasium already? Go on." She ushered us past them, and I glanced back at Thorn's narrowed eyes. I still think that he wasn't fooled by the mist trick. It was worth the effort Thalia put in, though.

We made our way to the gymnasium, glancing over our shoulders every few seconds. When we reached the doors, we stopped and stared.

"I wonder who's child they will be," Michael mused aloud. "Maybe a Titan born like that Zoe you lot were telling me about."

"Not very likely," Thalia retorted before pushing the doors open. We walked in a realized how much of a difference a few years makes. Michael and I were taller than absolutely everyone, and even Bianca and Thalia looked older than the kids here.

The school was mainly inhabited by 13-14-year-olds, making us a little too old. Thalia clicked her tongue.

"Grover isn't here and there's still horrible music." She scoffed. "I need to go change it. C'mon, Perce." She grabbed my hand and dragged me away before I could say anything different. My last look at my brother and Bianca gave me two new thoughts: Michael hadn't told Thalia about his maybe crush on Bianca, and Bianca had told Thalia about hers, guessing by the look on her face.

I let Thalia drag me around, looking for whoever could be the new demigod until she suddenly stopped. I hadn't been paying that much attention to my surroundings at the time, thinking rather about Estelle and how she was going to fit into this life, and I almost knocked Thalia over.

"Sorry, Thals," I apologized. She gave me a short glare before gesturing to a kid sitting at the bleachers. I looked him over and noticed some pretty unusual things. He had straight brown hair, styled to his right, had fair, almost pale, skin, and fiery orange eyes. A little like Hestia, but this kid's eyes looked to hold the more dangerous kind of fire.

He sat alone on the bleachers, watching the other kids almost tiredly. We approached him, and he stiffened ever so slightly. Thalia spoke first.

"Hi, I'm Thalia." She greeted brightly. "This is my first time here, and I'm a little nervous to make friends. Is it okay if I sit with you?"

"Yeah, no problem." The kid answered. Thalia flashed him a smile and sat down. The kid eyed me.

"That's my cousin, Percy," Thalia said for me. "He chaperoning me at my father's wish. For some reason, he obeys my father."

"Mainly because I don't want to be killed." I retorted. I sat down next to Thalia and looked for my brother, who wasn't very hard to find. He and Bianca were slow dancing to the slow song on at the moment, and even from a distance, I could see the blush on both their faces. I caught Michael's eye and gave him a subtle thumbs up. He gave me the bird in return.

"So, what's your name?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, I'm Killian." He said.

"That's a unique name." She responded. "Did your parents send you here?"

"My mom did," Killian replied bitterly. My eyes widened at that. He didn't seem like the bitter type. "Don't know where the flip my dad is."

"I don't either," I said randomly. "He comes and goes, never staying in one place for too long. It's like he's a fugitive, but he's not."

Thalia gave me another glare and I backed off.

"So you don't know your father?" Thalia pressed. Killian shook his head. Thalia nodded subtly to me. I caught Michael's eye again and waved him over. They walked over, and Killian looked apprehensive. "This is my cousin, Bianca, and Percy's brother, Michael. Though I'm the only thing connecting them together, so they aren't related actually." Michael leveled a look at her and she grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"And this lovely lad is?" Michael asked with a raised brow.

"Killian," I supplied.

"Alright, Killian," Michael said. "We five need to have a talk. Outside." Bianca elbowed him. "Alright, please." She elbowed him again. "Ow! What'd I do?"

Killian stared warily at the two. He looked ready to spring away at a moments notice.

"Ignore their lovers' spat," Thalia said, to which both Bianca and Michael swore at her. "We just want to talk."

"Said every horror movie villain ever," Killian muttered under his breath. I shared a look with Michael.

"And clown," Michael added. "Look, kid. We don't want any trouble or anything, just to talk."

"Said every supervillain ever," Killian said with a look towards the doors. As if judging the distance.

"Killian, we need to tell you something. Something important about you." Thalia laid a hand on his arm, but that seemed to push him over the edge.

Like Hestia, the kid burst into flames, only to appear near the doors, already looking exhausted. He pushed through the doors and ran out.

"This kid better not be a child of Hestia or I'm going to lose it," I muttered as we took off after the kid.

We burst through the doors in time to see the kid run outside. We chased after him, our feet pounding on the floor. Once in the wilderness outside the school, we tracked him through the snow and cold. When we found him, he was standing about twenty feet from the cliff, staring up at Dr. Thorn, who was in his manticore form. I pulled my sword from the Mist and snarled.

"Don't touch him, Thorn." He looked up at us, his two colored eyes narrowing.

"Sorry, demigods, but the General wants this one." He lunged for Killian but an arrow struck him in the chest. "No," he snarled. "You are not supposed to be here."

From the woods, more arrows flew. Dr. Thorn threw spikes at the shadows, only for them to be deflected.

Michael and I took that as our cue as we launched ourselves at the monster. Michael went high while I went for low. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bianca appear beside Killian before disappearing again.

I slashed at Thorn's leg, drawing blood from the monster. I jumped back to see Michael on top of Thorn, stabbing downward. Thorn's roar of pain echoed through the forest. Silver arrows streaked and hit their mark until Thorn looked like a silver porcupine.

Michael appeared next to me and Thorn growled. "You'll regret this, demigods."

At that moment, one Zoe Nightshade appeared with her bow in hand. "Permission to kill, m'lady?"

Artemis showed up a little ways away. Before she could give the word, Thorn lunged for her. Without thinking, I launched myself across the clearing, knocking Zoe out of the way. I heard Thorn growl again.

A high pitched scream pierced the air. Followed by Michael shouting, "Thalia!" I shot up in time to see Thorn jump off the cliff with Thalia in his tail's grasp.

"Thalia!" I screamed as I ran for the cliff edge. I stopped before the edge and peered down.

No sign of them.

"No, no, no." I muttered. I gathered my wits and got ready to jump.

"No, Perce." Michael arrived behind me, an arm on my shoulder. I moved so it would fall off.

"Don't tell me no," I growled coldly. I whirled around to face him.

"They aren't there anymore," Michael said back with equal coldness. "If they were, I'd jump with you. But they aren't. I'm not letting you see if you are still Poseidon's son." He said the last part softly.

"I have to see. I have to check if there's some portal. I promised to protect her years ago." Michael looked at me sadly.

His fist came too fast for me to react to.

As I faded into unconsciousness, I heard him mutter, "Sorry Perce. We need you." Then blackness.

When I woke up, I was in my bed at the Big House. I groaned as I sat up, spots dancing in my eyes. I steadied myself as I stood up and checked the crib. No sleeping Estelle.

I looked around the room, which was almost wholly bare. Only a bed with blue covers, a crib with plenty of blankets and a couple stuffed animals, a window with curtains blocking out the light, a multi-drawer cabinet with my and Estelle's clothes, and a poster with Hermes hanging off a tree saying "Hang in there." I snorted every time I saw it. I had shown Luke, Travis, Connor, Chris, and the Hermes girl named Maddie who absolutely adored Estelle. They all laughed when they saw it.

I walked out, touching my head where Michael had hit me. I can't say that I blame him now that I've slept on it. I wasn't thinking right, wasn't in the right state of mind.

Years ago, Thalia, Nico, and I made a promise to each other to protect each other. As the children of the big three, the Greek children of the big three, we were extremely powerful and constantly preyed upon by gods and monsters alike. We didn't want to see the day that any of us were killed by monsters, so we made that promise.

I walked out of the Big House and looked up at the sun at its peak. I heard sounds coming from the pavilion so I headed that way. When I was there, Michael was sitting at the Artemis table with all the Huntresses cooing at Estelle, who was in his lap. Michael looked extremely uncomfortable at all the attention of the known man-haters and looked at me with relief once he saw me. I walked over. "Mind if I join my brother and baby sister?"

None of the hunters looks inclined to move, but a quick look from Zoe, who was on Michael's right side, had them scooting over. Zoe moved and I sat down between her and Michael.

"Thank you, Ms. Nightshade," I said pleasantly.

"You're welcome, Perseus." She responded. That gave me, and what appeared to be most of the table, a start. She actually responded to me, a male.

What is going on?


	6. Did We Just Win?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I own Michael T, Killain V, and Alex M.

Michael POV

I held in a chuckle at Percy's reaction to Zoe calling him Perseus. Or responding to him at all.

I picked up the spoon I was using to feed Estelle and held it in front of her. She opened her mouth and looked at me expectantly. I let the chuckle out now as I fed her the mushy potatoes. She ate them without complaint.

"I will never understand why she likes those potatoes so much," I heard Silena mutter behind me.

"I think it has to do with the fact that she's my baby sister," I said by way of greeting, "and I love potatoes." Estelle swallowed and I turned us around to face the daughter of Aphrodite, getting Estelle to kick Percy in the process. I sent him a grin before helping Estelle wave to Silena. "Say, hi Silena."

Silena crouched down and smiled. "Hi, Estelle." She waved. My sister gave a big smile. She yanked her hand out of my very loose grip and started to clap. Silena laughed and mirrored it. "Clap, clap, clap," she said. Estelle laughed and kept clapping.

"At this rate, you'll have every girl following you everywhere you go, as long as you have her." I heard Percy declare. "And that'll leak onto me as well."

"I can't help it if Estelle loves the attention as much as everyone loves her." I retorted. Silena reached behind me to grab the spoon and dunk it in the potatoes. She drew her hand back, her other hand under the spoon so none fell onto the ground. Estelle opened her mouth for her. Silena slipped the spoon in and Estelle closed her mouth. Silena removed the utensil, scooping up any escaped potatoes and feeding it back to Estelle.

"Does that taste good?" Silena purred. Estelle hummed happily in response. Silena's blue eyes shot to mine. "At this point, I'm ready to take her off your hands forever."

"You and Katie both." I groaned. "The only girl who isn't always giggling or cooing at Estelle is Lou Ellen."

"And Clarisse," Percy suggested. I waved him off. At that moment, I felt her diaper fill. I groaned.

"And now is time for the worst part of caring for a baby," I muttered. Several laughs came from around the table. I removed the bib from her neck and got up with her in my arms, walking toward the Big House where her other clothes and diapers were.

I passed Killian, who was sitting at the Hermes table and gave him a smile. His eyes widened in surprise at Estelle on my arms. Travis, who was sitting next to Killian, connected the dots and laughed aloud.

At dinner, Bianca was feeding Estelle. She had joined me, to my delight, at the Apollo table to help with Estelle. A huntress named Tracy and Zoe Nightshade had as well, and it made me start to think that Percy may have been right about Estelle attracting girls for me. I don't even need the attention. I mean, I got to dance with Bianca earlier. I got to dance with her. Nothing can top that.

My mind came back from my wandering thoughts as I heard a giggle. I looked over to see Bianca wiping of Estelle's mouth with a wet napkin. I felt surprise flutter through me. I knew that she probably took care of Nico this way, but it still got me. I smiled.

Bianca looked over at me at the same time I smiled and she blushed. "What are you smiling at?" She asked timidly.

"Just you and my baby sister," I answered. "There isn't anything better in the world right now." I heard a couple awww's but paid no mind to it. Zoe blinked but Tracy didn't say anything. She seemed to be less boy hating than her sisters. Bianca blushed deeper at that but didn't say anything as she let Estelle grab at her fingers.

Chiron stamped his hoof to gather everyone's attention. He got it. "Heroes!" He called. "Tonight, in honor of the Hunters of Artemis being here, we will hold our annual capture-the-flag game after dinner! Now finish up and get ready! It begins in thirty minutes." A few cheers went up but not many. The camp had a horrible losing record against the hunters. One I didn't even want to think about.

"Who's going to watch Estelle?" Percy's voice cut through my thoughts.

"I guess I will," I said dejectedly. I really wanted to face the hunters in capture-the-flag.

"Nonsense," Bianca said. "I'll watch her. She does have toys in the Big House, right?" We nodded. "Then we'll go there and play until she falls asleep. I'm sure Maddie would love to join me, and don't worry. I can change a diaper. They might be a little more complicated since I last did, but I can figure it out."

Percy and I broke out into grins. "Thank you so much, B," Percy said before shooting up and racing away after Lee and his siblings.

I leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek before I could stop myself. I pulled back, beating back my blush as I said, "Thanks a million. Bed is before the campfire, and she won't cry or fuss. She's strong. She sleeps with her rabbit and her blankets over her. See ya after the game." I raced after Percy, trying to forget the deep, deep blush that was on her beautiful face.

Percy and I waited for Chiron's signal at the edge of the creek. Once it sounded, we took off, weaving in and out of the trees, keeping to the shadows. I had been training Percy with his powers over light and he's accelerated at it greatly. He's a natural with light.

We climbed and hid in some branches as some hunters came rushing past. Straight to where Clarisse and her siblings were waiting. The Aphrodite and Hephestaus cabins were guarding the flag with the Demeter, Athena, and Dionysus cabins prowling the area through our side of the forest. The Apollo and Hermes cabins were to go after the flag, sticking to the shadows as much as they could. None could beat my brother and I, though.

We bounced from tree to tree almost silently, zooming towards where the flag was presumed to be.

Indeed, when we reached their flag, in the ground in a clearing, we slowed and examined the place. We hid within the trees as we looked for any hidden hunters, but, finding nothing, we dropped down. Oh, what a mistake that was.

When we dropped to the ground, one Zoe Nightshade launched herself at us from the shadows, along with two other hunters. I light traveled out of the way while Percy jumped to the side. Zoe and the huntresses turned toward me, and Percy appeared at my right.

"Not going after the flag, Zoe?" Percy asked. She grinned evilly at us.

"No." She said. "I felt that facing you two would be far more entertaining." She unsheathed her knives and lunged at Percy. His new golden sword, Azure, was in his hand in time to catch Zoe's strike.

I pulled my silver sword, Aura, from the Mist and whirled on the other two hunters, one brunette and one blonde. They grinned evilly at me, their bows drawn and arrows pointed at me. I mirrored their grin.

The blonde let her arrow go. I dodged to the side as she launched herself at me. I ducked under her jab with the knives she now had in her hands. The brunette aimed and let her arrow fire. I sidestepped, letting the arrow fly by, missing me by mere centimeters. The blonde jumped me and our blades met. We jumped back and then charged again. I had to admit, she was good.

She had two blades that I had to watch out for. I always kept an arm's length from her, deflecting both her blades with Aura, which was living up to its name. The black markings were starting to glow, and each time our blades connected, the glow became brighter. Somehow. I don't fully understand how light works, but I'm sure that the color black is the absence of light. Weird.

At some point during our battle, Aura started to hum. I threw the blonde back to her brunette friend, who had been shooting enough arrows to make me look like a porcupine. If they hit me at all.

She did hit me with a few arrows, mainly skimming my arms, but two and been planted in my back, which hurt a lot.

The blonde and I had given each other cuts as well. Her worse wounds were a gash on her thigh and a longer one stretching down her back, but she was tough and determined.

I had several small cuts on my arms, adding to the several dozen that I already had beforehand. She had managed to stick her knife in my side once, and that was still bleeding.

I looked at my humming blade and got an idea. I light traveled behind them and struck the ground in between.

The force of the impact was multiplied and all three of us went flying. Luckily, I wasn't the one who hit a tree.

Both of the huntresses hit trees lining the clearing. I sat up, a little groggy from still hitting my head on the ground and the arrows, now broken, still in my back. I looked to where Percy and Zoe were still fighting.

They danced with each other, their blades glinting in the moonlight and sparking whenever coming in contact with each other. I stood up and sheathed my sword before light traveling to the flag. As I grabbed it, several arrows shot to me.

Needless to say, I got the hell out of there.

I used the flag pole to deflect some arrows before taking off, running at my top speed. I heard several shouts follow me as I sprinted through the trees. Silver arrows hit the trees before me, and I started sprinting faster, channeling light energy into my legs to make me go faster. Soon, I saw the creek. And several huntresses before me.

"Shit," I swore as I kept running. Once I was about five feet in front of them, I struck the flag into the ground, and pole vaulted over them, with many arrows finding home in my backside and front. Luckily, none hit my crotch.

I landed on the other side of them and kept running, the goal so close. Another huntress burst from the trees on the other side but tripped as some vine wrapped around her legs.

I lunged across the creek, falling to the ground as soon as I heard Chiron yell victoriously, "Camp Half-Blood wins!"

All the conscious campers cheered. I saw Nico appear from the shadows, an arrow sticking out of his arm and several cuts prominent along his arms, but grinning.

Travis and Connor limped through the trees, Travis sporting a black eye and Connor with a split lip and an arrow through his leg. Campers appeared from where they were, almost all of them having at least one arrow wound, and cheered. They lifted me up on their shoulders and carried me to the campfire, me wincing almost the whole time as I still had an arrow shaft sticking from my back.

Once Lee, who told me that he had several arrows in his back by the end of the game, had seen to me I lounged around the campfire. Percy sat next to me.

"Good job." He congratulated "I don't think I've ever seen or even heard of anyone pole vaulting over the creek."

"I didn't," I corrected him. "I pole vaulted over the hunters. I jumped across the creek."

"Why didn't you just light travel to our side?" I stared at him.

"I'll be honest, when I saw the arrows flying at me when I grabbed the flag, light traveling was the last thing on my mind." He laughed. "You did pretty well holding Zoe off, though. I don't think I could've done that."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess so. It was really fun, though."

"I bet," I said with a wink. He shoved me playfully. "An arrows end up in your backside?"

"Nope." He smirked. "I heard that Luke had twelve in his back." I laughed.

"Was he still standing?" I asked, close to tears.

"No. He had two arrows in his left leg." That pushed me over the edge. I roared with laughter, tears spilling out of my eyes.

When my eyes cleared, I looked up to see Bianca and Maddie walking towards us. Percy and I stood up and ran up to them.

Maddie was bouncing with excitement. "I can't believe you won it for us!" She almost screamed as threw her arms around me. I swung her around as we laughed. I set her down and turned to Bianca, who was smiling hugely.

I walked up to her without thinking, Percy and Maddie laughing in the background.

And I kissed her.


	7. Darn These Kids Today

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I own Michael T, Killian V, and Alex M.

Percy POV

My jaw had dropped when Michael kissed Bianca. And I'm pretty sure I went into shock.

When I was finally broken from my trance, I found that I was staring at an empty spot on the ground. I shook my head and look to who had slapped me upside the head. I rolled my eyes at Beckendorf.

"Did you have to hit me?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

He crossed his arms and said, "Snapping my fingers didn't do anything and Silena has already gone to bed, taking her charm speak with her. And there's no way I'm getting Drew to do it." I blanched.

"Thank you for that," I said. "But did you have to hit me so hard?"

He grinned. "That was for letting Silena die in the last timeline."

"I thought she was Clarisse!" I protested. He shrugged.

"It's over and done with now." He concluded. "You've been standing here for over an hour." I blinked at him. "Yeah. Those two are up and gone. Separately. After being thrown in the lake, Michael headed to the Big House while Bianca went to the Hermes cabin. Neither has been seen since, but Michael can light travel and Bianca can shadow travel. I honestly don't know who was more shocked—you, Nico, Bianca, or Michael himself." He laughed roughly. "The man almost ran to the Big House, he was so hasty. He didn't even get dry clothes for himself."

I shook my head. "How's Nico dealing with this?" Beckendorf moved, and I saw Nico sitting down by the hearth, with Will and Hestia. His smile was strained. "So, don't bother him for a while?"

"That's my guess. Now go get your brother dry clothes and get him to change before he gives himself hypothermia." He clapped me on the shoulder before going to the Hephestaus cabin.

I walked to the Apollo cabin and opened the door to see Lee and Yew looking out the windows. Their heads whipped towards me but they relaxed when they saw that it was only me.

"On Michael lookout?" I asked as I walked to Michael's bunk and began to rummage through his things.

"Yeah," Lee said. "The poor bloke. He seemed scared out of his wits when he was dragged to the lake."

"Haven't seen him since." Yew finished.

"Beckendorf says that he's in the Big House," I told them, closing my brother's trunk now that I had his clothes. "He probably won't come out till morning."

"Makes sense." Lee agreed. He settled into his bed. "Well, tell him that we approve."

"Alright," I said. "See you two tomorrow." They bid me goodnight and I left. Once I was at the door to my room, I opened it and slipped through quietly, closing it softly behind me. I looked at my brother, sprawled on the floor at the foot of Estelle's crib, who was sleeping with her butt high in the air.

I chucked as I threw a blanket over Michael and placed his clothes on top of the cabinet. I crawled into my bed and dozed off.

I was woken up by a soft giggle followed by Michael's deep laugh. I cracked open my eyes to see Michael, on his knees, overlooking our sister as he changed her. I closed my eyes and rested for a few more minutes until I felt a weight on my stomach.

I opened my eyes to see Michael holding Estelle by her armpits as she walked over my stomach and chest.

"There are worse ways to wake up," I groaned. I grabbed Estelle from Michael and brought her down. She laughed as I lifted her up above my head. I brought her back down and kissed her cheek. "Good morning Elle," I said. She made some unintelligible noises that I took as my good morning. I looked at Michael. "And hello to you, Mr. Kiss-My-Friend's-Sister." He blushed deeply.

"Yeah..." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "About that..."

"What's there to talk about?" I asked. "Almost everyone knew you two liked each other, besides probably you both and Nico. I was only shocked because you actually kissed her. Seriously, though? Now? When we might have to go on a quest?"

He laughed weakly. "Yeah, there was a quest given to Zoe." He stated. "I don't remember what it said, having kissed Bianca before that and thrown into the lake right after, and Chiron called a counselors meeting for today. You and I are to go there, being twins and to represent Aether. Zoe is going to be there too." I nodded and shucked off my shirt.

"Get out, I have to change," I said. Michael nodded immediately and scooped Estelle into his arms, getting her to laugh.

"Come on, Esty." He said while tickling bet stomach. "Let's go see Lee and them." They left and I continued dressing.

Once I was done, I headed for the rec room. I walked in to see everyone sitting around the ping pong table, Zoe and Phoebe included. Estelle was nowhere to be seen, so I guessed that Michael had taken her to be watched by most likely Lou Ellen since he was probably avoiding Bianca.

There was a demigod for almost every Olympian. Castor and Pollux for Dionysus, Silena for Aphrodite, Beckendorf for Hephaestus, Luke for Hermes, Annabeth for Athena, Zoe for Artemis, Lee for Apollo, Katie for Demeter, and Clarisse for Ares. Thalia would normally fill in for Zeus, and Hera's chair was always empty.

To my eternal delight, the Poseidon chair was empty.

"Great, now that everyone is here, Zoe, may you recite the prophecy?" Chiron asked kindly.

Zoe took a breath before saying, "Five must go west,

To the goddess in chains,

Men and women combined,

Will take out what detains,

Follow the son of the East,

To the land without rain,

New friend or foe,

Who will take upon the Titans pain,

Child slain by godly parent,

Woe written into fate,

One choice will turn gods helpless,

Clean will be the new slate."

It was silent, until Clarisse said, "Who's the son of the East?"

"Is there a god of the east?" Lee asked.

"Eurus is the god of the east wind, but he has no children," Annabeth added. I did my best not to flinch at her voice. I still wasn't over what she did in the last timeline.

"What about Hyperion?" Michael suggested. Everyone stared at him. "He's a Titan, and he's had children before: Eos, Helios, and Selene. What's to stop him from being like any other Greek god?"

"That's quite a chance," Luke said skeptically. "And Hyperion hasn't been seen in years. Why would he surface just to impregnate a mortal?"

"Gods do it for less than a reasonable answer," Katie replied. "Who's to say Hyperion won't?"

"But then who could it be?" Silena inquired. "We have many unclaimed demigods, but none that indicate that they are Hyperion's son."

"Stories say that he has flaming gold eyes," I added. "Not much else on his physical description."

"When you dial back flaming gold," Annabeth hypothesized, "you get an orangish yellow. Do we know anyone who has those colored eyes?"

Michael and I shared a look.

"The kid we brought from Westover Hall," I said. "Killian. He has orange eyes."

"Luke, if you can go get him for us please?" Chiron asked the son of Hermes.

"Sure thing, Chiron." Luke agreed before walking out of the room. At least I knew hat he wasn't turned in this timeline. That was apparently his brother, which is just bad luck for Hermes.

"Now, we know Mr. Killian is going on the quest," Chiron started. "Who else is going?"

"We do not any filth going with us." Phoebe hissed. "The hunters will deal with this."

"Hey Phoebe," Lee called from his chair. "We don't like you calling us filth. Also, the Stoll brothers send their regards with this T-shirt." He tossed a shirt over to her. "Compliments of Camp Half-Blood for shooting almost everyone in the back and head." Lee's lip curled in a wicked smile that I didn't know he could make. "Please, wait until you are back at your cabin to try it on. We wouldn't want to disrespect you here."

I made eye contact with Clarisse, then Castor and Pollux. We all smirked. I saw Zoe narrow her eyes at Lee but didn't say anything, probably choosing to let things play out like last time. Phoebe growled, taking the shirt. Then, for some reason, she left.

After another minute or two Luke walked in, with Killian behind him, and everyone stared at the young boy. At his orange eyes.

"What?" He asked at everyone's stares. "Do I have something in my face?"

"Killian," Annabeth started. "Do you know your father?"

"No,"

"Any weird happenings?" Pollux asked next.

"No," he said again. "Well, besides the fact that I can't be burned."

"And you can flame travel," Michael added for him. "You used it to get away from us."

"Is that what that is?" He inquired.

"Can you do anything else with flames?" Lee asked.

"Anything destructive?" Clarisse suggested. Leave it to the daughter of the war god to ask about destruction.

"Not really," He guessed.

"Can you do anything with light?" Katie suggested.

"Like this?" Michael waved his hand and visible golden light trailed it.

"Something like that," he said. The brown haired boy lifted his hand and orange light emanated from it. "And this." His eyes burst into golden flames.

Katie, Luke, Pollux, and I all jumped. I noted that we were the ones to see Hyperion in the last timeline.

The flames quickly went away, replaced by his orange eyes.

"Interesting," Chiron said, tugging at his beard. "It looks like you were right, Michael." My brother leaned back in his chair, grinning like a fool.

He looked at me, his gray eyes sparkling as he said, "It looks like you were wrong to doubt me, brother." I rolled my eyes and pushed him backward.

He hit the floor with a grunt. "Screw you."

"No thanks," I said. He groaned. "Oh, you're fine. Quit being a baby." Lee, Silena, Luke, and Katie chuckled. I looked back to Killian, who was watching us with wide eyes. "So, do you want to know who your father is?"

"Uhh, yeah," he said like I was stupid.

"He's Hyperion, Titan of the East, light, wisdom, and watchfulness," Katie explained.

"A Titan?" Killian asked. "Aren't those the bad guys in the Greek myths?"

I looked to Zoe, who had been quiet the whole time. She looked at me, and an understanding passed between us.

"Most Titans were on the other side of the first Titan War," She spoke up. "But Hyperion was not heard from or even seen during the war. My father, Atlas, told me that Hyperion knew what the end result would be. He consulted Phoebe, the Titaness of prophecy, and was told that the Titans would not win. So he abstained like his brother, Oceanus, and sisters, Phoebe, Tethys, Mnemosyne, Rhea, and Theia. Prometheus and Themis had already allied themselves with Zeus and the gods. Hyperion has not been seen since the Titanomachy."

Silence.

Then, "Your father is Atlas?" from Annabeth.

"Does it matter?" I almost barked. "Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia are children of Kronos. Michael and I are children of Aether, a primordial. But we are on the Olympians side, not neutral or on the other."

Her eyes widened. Then narrowed. "I was merely asking." She growled.

"Enough," Beckendorf interrupted. We shut up. "It doesn't matter who's parent you have. It's about who you support. Killian," Beckendorf turned to the younger boy, "are you with us?"

"I guess so." He said. "I've nowhere else to go."

"Well, now you're here." Katie smiled. "And here to stay."

"Now, back to the quest," Luke said. "Thalia was taken by Thorn because a 'general' wants to see him. Question is, who is the 'general'?"

I nodded at Zoe.

"The General is my father. Atlas was an important figure in the Titanomachy." Zoe informed them. "He must've gotten someone to take his burden."

"The sky?" Silena asked dryly. Zoe nodded.

"Could he have gotten Thalia to take it?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Most likely," Chiron said gravely. "Ms. Grace is most likely underneath the sky as we speak."

"We have to get her." Clarisse demanded. "No one can support that sky for long."

"No one but an immortal," said a deep and tired voice from the door. We all turned to see a man in his mid twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes standing in the door, dressed in khakis and a white button up shirt.

"Dad?" Lee asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Apollo," Chiron greeted. "As nice as it is to see you, why are you here? It is not every day that we get a visit from you."

Apollo snapped his fingers and a chair appeared between Lee and Katie. He sat in it, bracing his forearms against his legs.

His voice was raspy and dry when he said, "Artemis has been captured. She's been put under the sky." I paled and noticed that almost everyone else did as well. "And that's not the worst of it."

"What could be worse than Artemis being captured and contained?" Annabeth asked.

Apollo stared her directly in the eyes, sky blue clashing against stormy gray, and said, "Your mother has vanished as well."

Crash!

Michael, who had been leaning back in his chair, had fallen in reverse and backwards somersaulted to his feet, his eyes wild.

Almost everyone else had shot to their feet. "Both goddesses gone?" Katie cried.

"What will happen at the solstice meeting?" Luke added.

"There won't be any progress in the war without Artemis and Athena there," Silena said.

People kept talking and shouting at each other until I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Enough!" I shouted over all of them. They all fell silent. "Sit your asses down and rationalize." They did, eyes wide. "Thank you."

"Why don't we go to the oracle for a quest for Athena?" Michael, who looked the least surprised at my outburst, suggested. "I'll do it."

"Very well, be quick," Chiron agreed. Michael was gone in a flash. Literally.

"Lord Apollo," Castor spoke up. "I'm sure that you didn't come to only give us news of Artemis and Athena. What other game are you playing?"

Apollo smirked, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm going to get one of my sisters back. No one messes with my baby sisters. No one."

It was silent for another minute before Michael flashed into his seat. Seriously, he's going to have to teach me that.

"Prophecy?" Luke asked politely. Michael nodded and began to recite it.

"Sons of light, daughter of death, and god of sun,

Travel south where monsters run,

Together wisdom is sought,

Ever far but with prey caught,

Light and dark together lost,

Anger of the Titan will be crossed,

To free the olive owl,

One arrow shot at the growl." He finished.

"Sons of light?" Katie asked. "Isn't that you two?" She pointed at me and Michael.

"I'm going on the quest to save Thalia and Artemis." I stated. "I'm not leaving her."

"Then who's the other son?" Luke asked.

"I am," Lee spoke up. "Apollo is the god of the sun. The sun provides light. I'm the other son of light."

"And the daughter of death?" Killian asked. I forgot he was still here.

"Bianca," Michael breathed.

"Wait, death as in Hades?" Annabeth inquired. We nodded. "So Bianca and Nico are children of Hades."

"We assume so." I cut in. "Bianca and Nico were locked in the Lotus Casino since the 50's, so they were born before the oath. Which is more than I can say for Thalia and Alex."

Silence. Until Beckendorf started saying, "So, Zoe, Killian, Percy, and two other people go to save Artemis while Lee, Michael, Bianca, and Apollo go to save Athena. Sounds fun."

"Two hunters should go," Zoe said. "And then the two campers will be Perseus and Killian."

"Then it's settled." I said, clasping my hands together. "Zoe, Killian, and I will go west to save Artemis with two other hunters, and Michael, Bianca, Apollo, and Lee will go south to save Athena. Now, let's go tell the other parties the plan."


	8. We Go On a Quest For Wisdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I own Michael T, Killian V, and Alex M.

Michael POV

I wasn't sure it was a good idea for Lee to go. Or Bianca, for that matter.

It wasn't that Estelle wouldn't be watched. She would be with someone the whole time, probably being spoiled rotten all the same.

I just didn't want either of them to be put in danger. Both of them had already died, and it seemed that Lee was willing to die again. Dad was going with us, but he'd be severely restricted with his powers. He told us after the meeting that when a god is sent of a quest, their powers are limited. He's not allowed his true symbol of power, can't flash everywhere, can't take his divine form, he can't even call other gods to help. He is allowed to grow to his godly height, call his sacred animal to help fight, and heal better than normal demigods, even with Ambrosia and Nectar.

I came out of my wandering thoughts as I came up to the Hermes cabin. I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Nico and Travis.

"Hey, Michael," Travis said. "What's up?"

"Umm," I felt my face heat up. "I need to see Bianca." They looked at each other, and then to me. Then they stepped out of the way.

"Don't let her die again," Nico threatened as I walked past him.

"I won't," I told him. "I promise I won't." I walked to where I could see a lump in one of the beds and a mess of black hair coming from the top of the blankets. "B," I shook her shoulder. "You awake?"

Nothing.

"B, you're needed for a quest." I shook her shoulder again. Still nothing. I sighed and crouched down next to her. "Bianca, we aren't going to go save Artemis. We are going to go save Athena, who was also taken, with Lee and Apollo. The prophecy said that us four were needed, and it didn't say anyone was going to die. I promise I won't let you die." I poked her shoulder. Still no response.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Why are you ignoring me?" I asked. "Is it because I kissed you yesterday? I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking. I was really excited, and you just looked so kissable. I'm sorry I didn't ask you about it beforehand. We can forget about it if you want, but we need to save Athena." I turned around. "Meirda, I know I'm an idiot. But this is something that we need to do. You can go back to ignoring me after we're back if you like. I just need you for this one thing, okay?"

A hand was laid upon my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see Bianca sitting up in her bed. Her onyx eyes locked with mine.

"I'll go," she said. "It's my duty as a demigod to go save Athena. But swear that you'll bring me back alive. Swear that you'll come back alive."

"I swear on the River Styx that I'll bring both you and myself back alive," I swore. Thunder boomed, sealing the oath. She smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "Now go. I need to change. I'll meet with you, Lee, and Apollo soon enough."

I smiled back at her and began to walk towards the door. Before I walked out, I heard her say, "I don't want to forget the kiss."

Later, Bianca, Lee, Apollo, and I were gathered in the Big House. I was bouncing Estelle on my leg, making her shriek with laughter. Bianca was seated to my left, watching Estelle with a smile. Apollo and Lee were talking about what we were actually here to talk about.

"Michael," I heard Lee try and get my attention. I turned to him, keeping Estelle bouncing.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Which Titan do you think we will be facing?" He inquired. "The prophecy says that we will cross a Titan's anger, but we don't know which Titan."

"I've suggested Krios, as he is the Titan of the south," Apollo added his input. "Two other options are his two sons: Pallas and Perses."

"So, it's either the Titan of the south, the Titan of warcraft, or the Titan of destruction." I pondered aloud. "The prophecy doesn't give us any other context clues?"

Lee shook his head and said, "None besides, 'One arrow shot at the growl.'"

"What Titan growls?" Bianca asked. "We know that we are going to have to go against many monsters. Could that have anything to do with who caught Athena? The growl sounds like something a monster would do."

"Many monsters growl," Apollo said. "Picking the right one would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"So why don't we use a magnet?" I asked slyly. "We know that it has to be strong enough to contain a goddess. Not many monsters are that strong. Some that are strong enough are Kampe, and that's all I know actually."

"I'm still thinking Pallas," Lee commented. "He was born to almost oppose Athena. He's the Titan of warcraft and battle. Athena is the goddess of battle strategy and warcraft."

"The Giant equivalent of Athena is Enceladus," Apollo mused aloud, "but the Giants were defeated centuries ago. None have been seen since then."

"Let's prepare for Krios and Pallas, then." Bianca finalized. "Those are the two most likely to be down south and be able to stand toe-to-toe with Athena."

"Atlas would, too," I added. "But he's most likely hiding Artemis on Mount Tamalpais right now." The others nodded. "So, those two it is. When are we going to leave?"

"Same time Percy's quest does," Lee told us. "A little after dawn tomorrow."

"Cool. Let's get out of here and mingle with our friends." I said. I spun Estelle around on my lap and tickled her. "It's almost dinner too," Estelle laughed wildly. I picked her up and stood up in one smooth motion.

"Lee," Bianca said to the blond boy. Said boy turned around. "Take Estelle. I need to have a talk with Michael." I gulped as Lee took my baby sister from me. He gave me a look that clearly said good luck. Apollo clapped me on the shoulder and left after Lee, closing the door behind him.

I stood there awkwardly as Bianca stood up. "So, ummm," I said not-so-smoothly. "What's up?"

"We have to talk about what happened yesterday," she said with a pointed look at me.

"I said I was sorry," I muttered, shrinking under her gaze like Estelle would when she knew that she did something wrong.

"I don't want you to be sorry," Bianca said, cupping my cheek in her hand. "I just wasn't ready."

"To be honest, I wasn't either," I muttered. "I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously," she snorted. She dropped her hand down and I found myself missing it. "Don't surprise me like that again, though. If you do, I'll need to be thrown in the lake again to cool off." I chuckled.

"Duly noted," I said. "So...what's this thing between us?" I got my answer.

She leaned in and kissed me. Just a featherlight kiss, her lips barely brushing against mine. She pulled back, a red tint spreading over her cheeks. I'm sure I looked the same.

"We are a secret," she said. She started to walk away but hesitated. She looked at me before pressing another kiss to my lips. "A secret from the world." She left me standing there like an idiot.

When I finally left the Big House, it was dinner. I sat down next to Percy and Estelle and Lee. Percy and Lee smirked at me.

"What took so long in the Big House?" Lee asked slyly.

"She wanted me to promise that I wouldn't let her die," I lied smoothly. Well, it technically wasn't a lie. She had made me promise that. Just before the meeting instead of after. At least it got them to shut up. "Who's going to watch this little one?" I asked while poking Estelle in the stomach. She giggled.

"Probably Katie or Silena," Percy answered easily. "We don't even have to ask them. They'll just come take her from us like we aren't going to go on a quest and might die."

"Seems accurate," Lee said as he popped a piece of food in his mouth. He swallowed it before saying, "At least the prophecies didn't say anyone would die."

"That's comforting." I rolled my eyes. "And yes they do. 'Child slain by godly parent,' remember?"

"Oh," Lee said.

"Yeah," I commented. I looked at Percy to see him paler than usual. "You okay, Perce?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, fine." He obviously lied. "Who do you think it's going to be?" Lee and I shared a look.

"You think it's going to be her again, don't you," Lee whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percy said loudly.

"You can't fool us, Percy," I told him. "You don't have to admit it. Just...try and keep her alive. Do that and you'll be fine." He nodded.

The next day, Lee and I were up a little before dawn. We packed everything we needed in a bag from Lou Ellen, almost the same thing as the one I got from her before running with Perce.

We finished packing and headed for Half-Blood Hill. When we reached it we saw that Percy, Zoe, Bianca, and two hunters were already there. I noticed that Phoebe was absent.

"Waiting on Killian?" I asked a tired Percy. He nodded before yawning. "Who did end up taking the job of caring for Estelle?"

"Silena," he said.

"Ah,"

We waited a little bit before Killian showed up. He was stumbling along, looking half asleep.

In a bright flash that woke everyone up, dad appeared.

"Now comes that matter of who's driving," Lee said.

"My car, I drive." I said automatically.

"I'm the oldest," Zoe said. "I have the most experience."

"I'm not even going to argue," Percy said. He yawned again. "I just want to sleep."

"Have fun with that." I said. "Lee, Apollo, you two are in the back. Let's go."

Soon, we were headed into Manhattan. I followed the van Zoe was driving until we neared Central Park. I turned south then, and we kept driving for a long time.

During this time I set up an invisible light barrier between the front and back that blocked out sound so that Dad and Lee could talk in private and Bianca and I could talk in private. It somehow worked.

We talked for hours on end, telling each other what had happened since we had seen each other as kids, filling in details that the other didn't previously know, the like.

Oh, and flirting. Lots of flirting.

By the end of one particular flirting session, both of us were bright red. This was when it was finally around lunch time and we decided to stop.

I took down the barrier and told dad and Lee, my voice probably a little higher than usual, "What to you two want to eat?" They shared a look.

"Is there a KFC near us?" Lee asked.

"Dad?"

"I'll tell you when to turn left." He said. I nodded and kept driving. A few minutes later, dad said, "Left." I pulled into the turn lane and waited for the green light. When it did turn green, I pressed on the gas and we kept driving. Dad kept on giving me directions until we reached a KFC.

"Time to stretch," I said as I parked the car. "I'm not spending five consecutive hours in my car without food or getting out. So, out." Dad and Lee got out. Bianca and I followed.

I locked my car as we walked up to the restaurant. We ordered and dad paid for it all and we ate while talking about random things.

Soon we were back in my car and headed south. Dad was driving this time and Bianca and I were in the back. Lee was telling dad where to go, even though it was pointless as he already knew the general direction.

I leaned against the door while Bianca laid across the seats, her head in my lap. I played with her hair. I pulled some headphones and an iPod from the pocket in the seat in front of me and plugged them in. I had some extra money and I wanted them, sue me. I looked out the window, still playing with Bianca's hair. I looked up to the front once and saw Lee smirking back at me. I flipped him the bird and went back to the window.


	9. Killian Burns Zoe's Shirt

Percy POV

I slept through the drive until we hit the museum. When we had finally reached the building, Killian had poked me until I was awake.

"Okay, I'm up!" I shouted, scaring the boy. I sighed. "Sorry. Just don't wake me up like that, got it?" He nodded vigorously. "So, what's up? Are we there yet?"

"We're at some museum," Killian answered. I groaned.

"Not here," I mumbled. "I hate his place."

"Why?" I shook my head.

"Can you use your powers?" I asked.

"Somewhat," he said sheepishly.

"I'll start training you later," I told him with a pat on the head. "And I'll help you train with a sword. For now...be ready."

"Why?"

"Do you always ask questions?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least you're honest," I said. "When you're a demigod, especially one as powerful as you or me or Thalia, you always have to be ready. Monsters can pick up our scent and track us."

"Do we smell that bad?" Killian asked, wrinkling his nose. I laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Unfortunately, we do. Now come on, the girls will be waiting for us." We clambered out of the van and found the girls waiting for us. Oh, it was going to be torture with three huntresses with us. Last time around, it was only Bianca and Zoe. Now it's Zoe and two other hunters. The ones that fought Michael during capture the flag, if I remember right.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"You're friend here," Zoe looked at Killian, "suggested that we 'kill time' while waiting for the train to come."

"It sounds like we are actually killing someone when you say it like that," Killian mumbled.

"At this point, they might," I told him. He paled a little. "Don't worry it won't be you. If you don't annoy them."

"It might be you," the brunette threatened. I laughed.

When I stopped, I said, "I don't say this lightly, but I doubt it."

"You think you're better than us?" the blonde asked.

"I did stand toe-to-toe with your lieutenant for a long period of time while my brother, who is worse than me at swordplay, beat both of you using ingenuity and his wit." Silence. "Please don't think I'm boastful. For now, it's simply a fact."

"Please don't kill me, either," Killian pleased. I clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Killian." I beckoned. "Let's go see what's here. Just us guys." I dragged him away before he could argue. Zoe sent me a weird look but I didn't say anything.

Once we were out of earshot of the girls, Killian asked, "What do you really want?"

I smiled at him. "Look at that, he's learning my tells already. Roll with it. I'll tell you the plan on the way. Just tell me one thing."

"What?" he asked.

"How _well_ can you use your powers?"

Ten minutes later, I was hidden in the shadows, listening to the conversation between Thorn and Atlas, or the General. It went the same way as last time, and when Atlas threw the silver piece of clothing to the group of skeletal Sparti, I flashed my hand three times. The signal to Killian. From under the balcony where I had hidden the boy, fire flew through the air, burning the cloth to ash before it could ever reach the group of Spartus.

"We have an intruder in the building!" I heard the new Luke, Lace was his name, shout.

"Again!" I yelled as I ran for where Killian was hiding. The poor boy was extremely frightened now, though. He tried to summon his flames again but only sputtered embers from his hands. I grabbed him just before the group of scary skeletons reached him. I flashed us out of the building, popping out in front of the girls.

"My shirt!" Killian shouted. I turned and felt the blood rush from my face. A piece of Killian's shirt was missing—ripped off.

"Perseus," Zoe started. "What did you do?"

"A group of people and monsters were meeting in another section of the mall," I explained quickly. "We snuck in and watched them raise a group of Spartus. They had a piece of your clothing, Zoe. Killian managed to burn the cloth to ash before the could get it, but they have his scent now."

"What does that mean?" the brunette asked.

"They are going to stop at nothing to get to him and kill him," Zoe said, as pale as I felt. Killian let out a strangled whimper.

"That's a big cat," I heard him say right before there was a roar.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." I turned around, only to be faced with the Nemean Lion. I cursed, taking after Michael for a moment.

"Zoe, get you and the other two up high," I ordered, the war-worn version of me taking over. "Killian, you and I are going to fight it from down here. The huntresses will shoot from above. It's invulnerable everywhere except its mouth. Try and get as many arrows in as you can and we might be able to kill it." Killian nodded, the huntresses already climbing. "Prepare for a crash course on fighting, Kil,"

We launched into battle.

The huntresses immediately started shooting arrows from their perches.

"Hey, fluffy!" I yelled, trying to get its attention. I felt my sword appear in my hand, a fancy trick Michael helped me master these last few weeks, and banged it on the ground. "Here, kitty kitty!" Killian, who was next to me, looked at me like I was crazy. I was, to say the least.

The lion turned its narrowed, feline eyes toward me and let out a growl. I smirked.

"Prepare to jump to the side, Kil," I said out of the corner of my mouth. I banged my sword on the ground again, igniting sparks. "Get over here you big ball of fur!" That did it.

The Nemean Lion roared before charging us. "Now!" I screamed and jumped to the side. Killian, the confused and frightened kid, didn't and instead thrust out his hands. White hot flames burst from his outstretched hands, so hot that I felt my shirt catch on fire. Swearing, I attempted to put it out.

When I finally extinguished the flames, I looked back to see Killian staring at a charred, dissolving lion in front of him. When it was fully dissolved, I reached for the pelt it left behind. I touched it and felt it burn my hand. "Ouch!" I yelped, retracting my hand. "Jeez, Killian. If I'd known you could do that, I would've added that to my plan." Killian stared at the pelt. The huntresses dropped down a few feet away, awestruck. The blonde was staring at Killian with her jaw on the floor. Slowly, Zoe walked up to Killian.

"Take the pelt," she encouraged. "You killed it. You earned the spoils." She pushed him forward.

He stumbled toward it, as if in a daze, and looked at it. He hesitantly picked it up. We watched it turn into a hoodie with a flame decal on the front and a bonfire decal on the back.

"Put it on, dude," I said. "It's yours." He slipped it on. It fit him perfectly. He smiled at it.

"Now what?" the brunette asked.

"We catch our train," Zoe said from beside the other huntresses.

"And outrun skeletons," I added.

She shot me a look before continuing, "We head west, following where the Lion-Killer leads us." We all looked to him and he flushed.

"I-I don't know where to go," he admitted.

"Like I said, you're honest." I complimented. "How about we head to Hoover Dam?"

"You need some dam French fries?" Zoe asked slyly. I laughed loudly.

I wiped tears from my eyes. "I can't believe you just made that joke," I wheezed. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Come, we must go now." She began leading us to the train station.

When we reached it, I saw the Sparti. I stopped everyone. I looked around and saw a train labeled _Travelers' Thieving Railway. _I raised a brow as I ushered everyone toward it. Zoe raised a brow at me but I pushed her on.

The train had the same layout as the one Apollo helped us with in the last timeline. There were cars everywhere, fancy and not.

"Pick your choice of car to sleep in," I told them. "The train should start moving soon." Killian nodded before walking towards a red Ferrari. Darn, I was going to get that one. I walked over to a blue Nissan sports car and climbed in.

I must've dozed off because I was soon being shaken by someone.

"Wha-what?" I said groggily. "Who is it?"

"Easy, Percy," said a voice. My vision soon cleared and I saw a man in a business suit sitting in the seat next to me.

"Hermes?" I asked.

"Shhh," he hushed me. "I'm incognito. Call me...James."

"You and Apollo and a lot alike," I commented.

"So we're told," he agreed. "Percy, I've decided to help you and your friends along on your quest." I stared at him.

"You do realized that I'm only friends with one of them, right?"

"Sure," he waved off the question. "Do you want to know why I'm helping you?"

"Athena and Artemis are your sisters and you're their brother so you feel responsible for protecting them—which I'm sure they find insulting—and since Apollo is helping you feel like you should too so you aren't seen as someone like Ares or Dionysus who only cares for himself because you do care about family a lot and you're trying to make up for what happened to Lace?" Hermes stared at me.

"That was extremely...accurate," he said after a minute. "Anyways, I can only help so much. Zeus forbids us gods to help on quests, and he's furious that Apollo is on one. Even if a prophecy specified that he needed to go. I think he's just angry because no one is listening to him. Sort of."

"Sort of?" I asked.

"He had ordered Artemis to hunt down an ancient monster, not get captured." he explained. "He had ordered Athena to go search for the same monster down south, not get captured. He had told Apollo to stand down, not go get himself on a quest. He had ordered me to stand down, yet here I am. I think Poseidon and Demeter have a bet on when he'll lose his cool."

"'When'?" I questioned. "Not 'if'?" Hermes shook his head.

"We all know something is going to blow in that head of his if his two daughters aren't brought back soon." he said. "And I'm honestly scared of another sibling coming out of it. One Zeus brain child is enough." I chuckled.

"Thank you for helping, James," I said, playing along with his incognito act.

He grinned at me. "Don't thank me yet. I can't help you with her." Before I could ask, there was a knock on my car door. I turned to look out the tinted windows to see Zoe standing on the outside. I looked back at Hermes to ask how he knew she was going to come here, but he was gone. I stared for a second before shaking my head and rolling my window down.

"Hello, miss Nightshade." I greeted.

"Just open the door," she said. I did as she asked and moved over into the driver's seat. She sat down where I was just sitting and closed the door behind her. She held her arms without saying anything.

Eventually, I opened my mouth. "What brings you here?" I asked.

"I don't want to die," she said quietly. I certainly had no response to that. "Not again. My time in the skies and stars...it was lonesome. The other stars ignored me, and Ouranos has long since been dead. I had no friends, no one to talk to. I-I can't go through that again."

"If you want me to keep you from dying, Zoe, you only have to say the word," I told her softly. "I would do it. To my last breath."

She looked at me with her dark eyes, the closest to tears I've ever seen her to be. "I don't want you to keep me from dying," she said. "I want you to protect me. And don't start with the whole 'you are the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis' crap. I'm not invulnerable, we both know that. I...I don't want someone to watch over me only during battles, or hunts. I want someone to watch over me and protect me from..."

"From the world." I finished for her, my eyes widening. "You would leave the hunt?"

"I will have to," she croaked. "If we are to succeed and I am to live, Thalia will still need to become the lieutenant. Yes, I know what happens. Lady Artemis has told me." She smiled weakly. "But for that to happen, we will need to plan thoroughly."

"Why do you trust me to keep you alive?" I asked before we could go on. "I'm the person who let you die."

"No," she said fiercely. "_You_ are not to blame for that. My dear old_ father_," she spat out the word like it was a disease, "is at fault for that. And the prophecy."

"Wait, so to keep you alive, we have to out think a prophecy?" I asked incredulously. "How are we going to do that?"

She smirked. "We are going to enlist the help of someone special..."


	10. There Are Demigods in Tennesse?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I own Michael T, Killian V, and Alex M.

Michael POV

I was woken up by someone opening the door I was leaning on. I almost tumbled out but my seatbelt caught me. Good thing I had picked up that habit.

I was hanging upside down and frowning at Lee, who was laughing at me. I hauled myself upright and shook Bianca awake.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Where are we, Lee?" I asked.

"Knoxville, Tennessee." He answered.

"We drove all that way?"

"Yup. Dad didn't stop for anything."

"Sounds fun."

"And we slept through that?" Bianca asked, sitting up and smoothing out her hair.

"The whole time since we had switched," Lee said. "Dad didn't sleep at all. I did, for a couple of hours, but Dad kept driving."

"Why'd we stop?"

"We're filling up before heading to Nashville," Lee said. "Dad says he feels something powerful there. So we are going to follow it."

"Sounds dangerous," I said. "Let's do it."

I unbuckled the seatbelt and hopped out of the car. I closed the door after Bianca had crawled out, and looked around. We were at a gas station and dad was filling up the car. He smiled at us.

"Someone's finally up," he smirked. "How was your nap?"

I stretched, popping my back, and said, "It was nice. You weren't overly loud for once." I stretched my arms out. "I'm sure you and Lee had a fun time conversing. Especially after you were stopped by the police."

I smirked as he paled. "You know about that?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It was a guess, and a pretty good one, it seems," I said. "You better not have lost my car anything. And what were you stopped for?"

"Speeding."

"Should've seen that coming," I muttered. "Doesn't matter. How far away is Nashville?"

"Almost an hour, depending on traffic," he answered.

"Nice," I said. "I'm going to use the bathroom and grab some drinks from the store." I walked off to do my business.

Once I was done in the bathroom, I was looking through the drinks in the store. I was deciding between soda and Gatorade when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, ready for a fight. But it was only Bianca.

"You scared me, B," I breathed. "What's up?"

"I ditched Lee and Apollo to come see you," she said. She propped her head on my shoulder. I felt her hand intertwine with mine. "It's hard keeping this a secret when all I want to do is be with you."

I smiled. "Well, since you're here, what do you want to drink?" She reached into the cooler holding all the drinks and dragged out a soda. "Cool. I'll get this one." I grabbed a different type of soda, and then two others for dad and Lee. We walked up to the counter to pay. I took out the necessary money and then we were walking out of the store, holding two drinks each. I handed one to dad while Bianca handed the other to Lee.

"Who's driving?" Lee asked. I eyed dad.

"Do you want to keep going?" I questioned. "You know where we are going, not me."

Dad's blue eyes slid to mine. "I'll drive," he said. And that was that.

We reached Nashville in under an hour, and the sky was beginning to darken.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"One of the only places that have to do with Greek mythology in Nashville," dad answered. "The Parthenon."

"Doesn't that have a copy of the Athena Parthenos?" Lee asked. "Travis was telling me the other day that Annabeth had to look for that during the Giant War."

"Es definitely a copy," I said. "The real thing is hidden in Rome. I've seen the real one. It's menacing, to be honest."

"Athena is menacing," dad commented. "And Nike is an annoying B-list goddess."

"That's a little rude," I said crossly. "What'd she do to you?"

"She's one of the ones who started those cursed games," he explained. "The Olympics. Named after Olympus because mortals wanted their own, I guess. Or they wanted demigods to compete to see who was the best. The whole thing was a mistake, either way. Too much bloodshed for me and Artemis."

"Bet Ares loved it," I said.

"He was one of the Romans' patron gods. The other being Jupiter, or Zeus."

"Where's Hestia in all this?" Bianca asked. "Or my father?"

"Hestia was...downsized because of the Romans," dad explained carefully. "Vesta was never a big part of the Romans. She was mainly prayed to by the wives who cared about their families. In Greece, every house had a hearth in honor of her. Family was important to the Greeks—still is, for the most part. Hades...his Roman name is Pluto. He's an outcast of the gods, only feared by the Romans. But he's at least worshipped more the Poseidon, or Neptune. The Romans feared the sea, for some reason. They aren't the brightest bunch."

"And Greeks are?" Lee asked.

"Athenian and Spartan strategies won wars," I argued. "You've seen the Athena children plan with the Ares and Apollo cabins. The Romans are all logic and fact, except for when it comes to their mythology. They need someone in charge to fight. With us Greeks, someone could just shout, 'let's fight stuff' and we'd be good to go. I always disagreed with Jason about this. He thinks the Greeks have no plans whatsoever, but I think that we Greeks are better strategists than the Romans. I might be a little biased, though."

"No, I think you are right." Dad helped me. "In that final battle against Gaea, as Hermes tells me, Percy literally said, 'let's fight stuff' and every Greek immediately understood what to do. The Romans needed Reyna to shout orders at them for them to know what to do. They need their centurions."

"So Greeks are better?" Bianca summed up.

"The Greeks have been around longer and have more experience," dad corrected. "Neither is better in every way like the Roman think they are."

We stayed quiet until we found the Parthenon. Dad parked the car and we waited until it was closed. Then we filed out and looked up at the building.

"The original is better," dad muttered before walking up. Lee and I shared a look before following with Bianca.

We snuck inside and began to look around for any clues. I stopped to stare at the Athena Parthenos, which dominated the room we were in. I walked over to it and checked it out. I walked around it in circles, looking it up and down. Eventually, I decided to climb it to see if there was anything we couldn't see without a bird's eye view. I crouched on top of her crown/helmet thing and looked around.

"Anything interesting?" I heard a voice say from beside me. I shrieked and accidentally jumped off the statue. Smooth, huh? I didn't think so.

"Shit!" I screamed as I plummeted downwards. I grunted when I hit something soft and plastic-y. It disappeared from underneath me and I hit the ground with a louder grunt. I stared up at who had scared me off of the statue.

It was a boy with white hair. He was wearing pure white clothes, which was unusual. He disappeared, seemingly melting into the statue, only to walk out of the statue a couple of seconds later.

"Who are you?" I heard Lee ask from behind me. He must've had a bow out and an arrow notched because the new kid raised his hands and stepped back.

He opened his mouth but before he could speak a whirlwind of snow flew through the hall. I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to snow in Tennessee, but I've never been here before.

Another guy, about 14 looking, appeared. This one had black hair, in contrast to his pale skin, and icy blue eyes. He wore a fuzzy jacket with jeans and boots. He had no weapon but held his hands out in front of him threateningly.

"Don't fire," I told them all as I stood up. "Who are you, kids?"

"Why should we tell you?" The black haired kid challenged.

"I'm Michael," I said. I gestured to the others as I introduced them, "This is Lee, Bianca, and Will." I faked dad's real name as to not freak them out. "Lee put your bow down. Now." He hesitated but listened. I turned back to the two young kids. "Now, who are you two?"

"I'm Luca," the white-haired kid said. "And this is Theodoric, Theo for short."

"Nice to meet you, Luca and Theo." Bianca smiled. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Theo shot back.

"To put it simply," Lee said, "we are looking for a goddess." They stared at him.

"Which one?" Luca asked. He seemed to be the nicer one of the pair.

"You don't seem to be surprised that we are looking for a goddess," dad stressed the last word. "Those are typically myths."

"Well, a lot of 'myths' have tried to kill us," Theo snarled. "A big guy with a spear and a lady with a spear and shield almost obliterated a park a few days ago with their fighting. Luckily, Luca and I worked with a few other people like us to get everyone out and minimize the damage. In the end, the guy with the spear won and took the lady and disappeared off of the face of the earth."

"Wait, other people like you?" I inquired. Can you lead us to them?" Luca and Theo shared a look.

"Wyatt will have a fit," Theo said.

"But Brooklyn would be delighted." Luca finished with a small smile. "Come on, it'll be a walk." They walked past us, Theo eyeing us, and began to lead us out of the building. Lee and Bianca followed but dad caught my arm before I could as well.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know who their parents are?" Dad whispered. I shook my head. "Khione for Theo and Melinoe for Luca. Melinoe is the goddess of ghosts, which explains why he was able to almost phase through the statue. And Khione—"

"Is the goddess of snow, which explains the blizzard," I finished. "That's certainly new."

"It also means the other gods and goddesses that didn't usually have kids are," he whispered. "That's very dangerous."

"Or advantageous." I corrected. "Just let me work my charm." I strolled away before he could say anything.

We easily caught up with the others. Lee and Luca were talking adamantly while Bianca walked behind them silently. Theo was leading the group stoically.

After ten minutes, we reached a run-down building. Theo took out a key before unlocking the door and walking inside.

"Delightful, really," I muttered as I held the door open for everyone. I had moved up and walked beside Theo most of the way.

"Be nice," Bianca hissed as she passed. I rolled my eyes before closing the door behind me and dad. We stood in the entryway, waiting for an invitation.

Luca appeared from behind a door a minute later. "Come," he said. "We're all ready." He opened the door and we all shuffled into the room, which I supposed was a living room, only to be greeted by seven kids, and that's including Theo and Luca.

"Introduce yourselves," Luca encouraged us.

I cleared my throat and said, "I am Michael. This is Bianca, Lee, and Will. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"The honor is all mine," said a skinny but tall guy with bright blond hair and unsettling, ruby red eyes. "I am Wyatt. This is Brooklyn," he gestured to a girl with black hair, colored with purple highlights, and calm, golden eyes, "Alexia," an innocent looking girl with dark hair, tan skin, bright, amber colored eyes, and pink-colored makeup, "Nora," another girl with blonde hair, hers shiny and smooth, with bright, yellowish-orange eyes, "and Everett." Everett had short cut dark hair and his eyes were clear. Not clear in the sense that we could see through them, but in the sense that we could see the pupil, and the outline of the iris, but no irises. Almost white, I suppose.

"Quick question: do you know what you are?" Dad asked.

They all shared looks before Alexia said, "I guess we don't. Enlighten us?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"You're demigods," he said bluntly. "I've been told that you have seen mythological creatures and deities already. Do you know what Pantheon they are from?"

"Greek?" Everett guessed.

"Correct," I said before dad could say anything else. "And since you are demigods, you each have a godly parent. Would you like to know who?" They all nodded. "Will, would you like to tell them?"

"Sure," he agreed. He pointed at Wyatt, "You are a son of Momus, the god of mockery," he pointed at Brooklyn, "you are the daughter of Astraeus, the Titanness of dusk," he pointed at Alexia, "you are the daughter of Astraea, the goddess of justice," he moved to Nora, "you are the daughter of Alectrona, the goddess of mornings," he pointed at Everett, "you are the son of Lelantos, the Titan of air and the unseen," he pointed at the two boys who led us here, "you, Theo, are the son of Khione, the goddess of snow and blizzards, and Luca, you are the son of Melinoe, the goddess of ghosts." They stared at us.

"No wonder Alexia is always so law-abiding," Nora muttered.

"And no wonder you're always up so early," Alexia shoved her playfully.

"Aren't the Titans the bad guys?" Everett asked.

"Some, yes," Lee answered. "But one of our friends is the son of a Titan, and we trust him."

"There are more of us?" Brooklyn breathed. I nodded.

"A camp full," I told her. "You all can come back with us. We can protect you and keep you safe."

"No," Wyatt said immediately.

"Wyatt—" Brooklyn tried.

"I said, no." he snarled. "We barely know these people, how can we be sure that they aren't lying?"

"How about the fact that I'm the son of the god of truth," Lee suggested. "Son of Apollo, god of truth, the sun, archery, and prophecy. I can tell truth from lie, and I can tell you that we aren't lying. I swear on the River Styx that we can protect you at our camp." Thunder boomed.

"A promise on the River Styx is the most way to make a promise," I explained. "If you break it, or are lying, the river will claim your soul and kill you." Wyatt still seemed reluctant.

"Where is this camp?" Nora asked.

"New York," Bianca said. "It's home to some of the best people alive. It's basically a summer camp. Some stay year-round, some go back to their homes at the end of each summer. At the end of each summer, you get a bead to put on a necklace to mark how many years you've been going." She pulled out her own, which had one bead with a carving of Thalia's pine tree on it. Lee pulled his out of his shirt, showing off three beads.

"We don't wish for more demigods to die," dad said truthfully. "And we don't want any going over to the other side."

"'Other side'?" Theo raised his brow.

"An enemy of the gods who wants nothing but the destruction of the world is rising," I explained. "He's persuasive and will kill whoever doesn't join his side. It doesn't matter if you stay out of this war or not," I added as Wyatt opened his mouth. "He and his goons will hunt all demigods down. They'll make a game out of it. And even if it pains me to admit it, we need all the help we can get. We can help you train and learn to protect yourself."

"We've done a good job of that already," Alexia remarked.

"Alexia," Luca hissed. She gave him an apologetic look. He turned to us expectantly.

"I'm sure you have," I continued. "But it won't last forever. I heard that you helped people get away from the battle between two deities. That's very admirable. But what if you had to fight one of them? One of them is a Titan who is not afraid to kill you. The other is a goddess who is skilled in battle. I'm sure you could hold your own against monsters, and maybe even a lower level Titan or minor god together, but what if a Titan like Krios or Iapetus comes sniffing?" They looked unsure, even Wyatt. "I am confident that you are all powerful in your own right, and even better together, but with all the other demigods back at our camp, you can become even stronger. I am not sure if you have any siblings, but I'm sure a lot of the older campers would love to help you figure out your powers. Luca, Bianca bere could help you with yours. She's a daughter of Hades, the king of the underworld. Nora, I'm the son of Aether, the god of light and upper air. I can help you figure out your powers. So can Lee. Wyatt, the children of Aphrodite have this thing called charmspeak. You might have it as well. And the Ares cabin can help you train better. We all can. What do you say?"

They looked at each other. Then Brooklyn looked to me.

"I hear you're looking for a goddess," she said with a bright smile. "Care for some help?"


	11. Yes Sir, We Did Find Her on the Road

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I own Michael T, Killian V, Lilly, and Alex M.

Percy POV

Zoe's plan was crazy. We were going against a fates given prophecy. But I felt confident that it was going to work. Especially with that special help, Zoe enlisted.

We reached Hoover Dam by the next morning. I guess Hermes did something like Apollo did last time. Super speed train. Sounds cool, is dangerous. Never play next to train tracks, that's a good way to get killed. In many different ways. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, Hoover Dam.

When we got off the train, the girls went to get coffee while Killian and I stayed behind. He was still wearing his new Nemean Lion hoodie which he probably slept in while on the train. We were talking about life as a demigod when we heard something peculiar. I hushed him and listened again. It sounded like...the clatter of bones. Oh, gods.

"Go!" I whisper shouted at Killian. "Skeleton dudes!" Killian paled and started running with me on his tail. We got about ten feet before a Spartus walked out from behind a tree in front of us. It brought a walkie talkie to its skeletal mouth before clattering into it. "That's bad," I breathed. "Put your hood on, Killian." He did it without question. The skeleton walked towards us and I stepped in front of Killian. The Spartus stopped and took his gun from his holster. My eyes widened as it took aim at me and pulled the trigger. Killian thrust his arm in front of my chest, sleeves covering his hands and wrists, and a loud, metallic ting rang through the surrounding area. I caught the bullet in my hands, and it was hot. "Ow! Ow, hot, hot, hot." Once the bullet had cooled, I stared at Killian incredulously. "Well, dam Wonder Woman." The Spartus shot another bullet. Killian blocked it again. I caught the bullet again, cursing at the heat. "You need a sword, Diana?" I felt my sword appear in my hand and I gave it to him.

He stared at it like he was thinking, What the heck am I supposed to do with this?

"Fight the Spartus, dummy," I told him. "That hoodie makes you invulnerable. Just hack away at it until it falls apart or dissolves into dust. Or you could try burning him as you did with the-"

I didn't get another word in as the Spartus burst into flames that had sprouted from Killian's hand. I blinked. "That's handy," I heard someone comment. I spun around the see Zoe and the two other girls, without coffee, and covered in scratches. Wait, there was supposed to be one other girl. Where was the blonde-oh. Schist.

"Did they really-"

"Yes," Zoe answered. "They surprised us and took Kelly out. We slowed them down but they aren't dead."

I looked at Killian. "Do you want to kill more?" He smiled a smile I didn't know he knew how to make. I thought he was innocent!

"I'll be right back," he said before slipping away. The brunette girl, who I finally learned was named Chloe, was crying and Zoe and I comforted her until Killian came back, holding several bullets and casings. He was smiling like an idiot.

He knelt down next to Chloe and pulled something from his hoodie pocket. He handed her a piece of—was that bone?

"From the lead Spartus," he murmured. Next, he pulled out an arrowhead that was painted green. He handed both to her. "One of the arrowheads from her quiver." I already knew what he held back. What was left of it. Chloe cried even harder as she took the two things from the son of Hyperion. After a few minutes, Zoe helped me get her on my back so that I could carry her down the long trail since she wasn't going to be moving for a while. Zoe took the items and slipped them into her pack. Chloe wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head in the crook of my neck before falling asleep. I held onto her by her legs, which we wrapped around my waist.

"She's always been fine with males," Zoe said with a small smile, one that I returned. Killian walked ahead of us, fiddling with the folds of his hoodie. We were halfway down the hill when Killian suddenly stopped. Walking up the hill were two girls. One had brown hair and fair skin. The other had tanned skin and a blue hijab. Interesting pair. The hijab-wearing girl was taller and helping the other girl walk.

Killian walked towards them while Zoe and I stayed where we were. The hijab-wearing girl glared at him but he raised his hands in a sign of peace. They exchanged words but they were too far away for me to be able to hear. The girl allowed Killian to help her seemingly drag the brown haired girl up the hill. When they reached us, I saw that the brown haired girl was unconscious. Zoe bent down to pick her up but the other girl flashed a knife at her.

"Don't touch her," she growled.

"Easy, Summer," Killian murmured. "She only means to help." I couldn't help but notice her pink—I repeat, pink eyes tracked every movement made by Zoe as she picked up the unconscious girl with ease.

"Who are you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at me. I raised a brow at her. She frowned when I didn't tell her immediately. "That usually works," she muttered under her breath.

"Well, I'm Percy," I told her, ignoring what she just said, "that's Zoe, this is Chloe," I nodded my head to the girl I was carrying, "and that's Killian."

"Who are you?" Zoe asked. "And who is this?" She moved the girl over her shoulders. She was small, only about 5'1, while Zoe was about 5'8.

"I'm Summer," she introduced. "And the girl you are carrying is Lilly."

"Do you travel together?" I asked. Summer shook her head.

"I found her on the side of the road a hundred yards that way," she pointed the way they had come, "unconscious and covered in dust. She regained consciousness long enough to tell me her name, but nothing else."

"We should get her to a hospital," I advised. "She's pale and looks underfed. And the fact that she was on the side of the road leads to some questions." They agreed. We started down the hill.

"Wait, isn't there someplace helpful up there?" Summer asked.

"Nope," I told her. "The only thing up there is a dam and coffee."

"Don't you have a phone?"

"Nope."

"Any of you?" Zoe and Killian shook their heads. She sighed in frustration and began to walk with us.

"Tell us about yourself, Summer," I invited. "To pass the time." She shrugged.

"I guess that'll do," she said. "Well, I'm Summer Samaha, I'm 16, and my family is from Syria. I was born in the U.S. My family immigrated here—legally, mind you—in 1998. Colorado was nice for a while. We lived peacefully. Until a month ago, when immigration police came to our doorstep and tried to take us back to Syria, saying that we came here illegally when we didn't. I managed to talk them into leaving us alone, and they did, but my family thought I had a devil in me because those people were dead set on kicking us out. And," her voice cracked, "my family kicked me out. For convincing some idiots to let us stay in peace. My family is very religious and all that annoying crap. They take Islam very seriously. Not like those extremists back home who take it way too far, but serious enough that they don't want any type of evil to enter their lives. Apparently, being able to sweet talk people into leaving us alone is some type of evil to them. They packed me a suitcase, threw me out onto the front porch, and said don't come back. I haven't. I picked up this knife," she showed us the celestial bronze knife, the blade about 4-5 inches long, "off of a demon that I told to stab itself. Surprisingly, it did. Every time a demon or monster came to attack me, I complimented it and told it to kill itself. They always did. By this point, I'm starting to think my parents were right in saying I do have an evil in me." I shared a look with Zoe.

"You don't have an evil in you, Summer," I began. "You're something else. You know Muslim mythology, but do you know Greek?" She stared at me. "I'll take that as a no." I sighed. "You seem like you don't take Islam seriously. Is this true?" She nodded slowly. "That's good. It would make this a lot harder. Summer, you're a demigod. You are the daughter of a Greek god or goddess. Do you know you're real father or mother?"

"My mother never admitted this," she said quietly, "but the man who helped raise me isn't my father. I only know because I heard them talking about it one night."

"A lot of demigods don't know their real mother or father," Zoe said. "Neither Killian nor Percy knew who their fathers were until they found out about the Greek world."

"What about you?" Summer asked.

"I've always been in the Greek world," Zoe answered. "I'm the lieutenant of this group of girls who hunt monsters throughout the country. Our patron is Artemis, the goddess of the moon and the hunt. I'm over two thousand years old but I look sixteen. Those in the hunt are immortal until they fall in battle. My father is Atlas, the world bearer."

"And theirs?"

"Percy's father is Aether, the god of upper air and light." She said. "And Killian's is Hyperion, the Titan of the East and wisdom and light."

She was silent for a minute. Then she said, "Who's my father?"

"You said that you can tell people or monsters what to do and they do it?" I asked. She nodded. "And that you compliment them? And you said your father was the one who was missing?" She nodded twice.

"It sounds like Hedylogos, the god of flattery," Zoe announced. "He's one of Aphrodite's sons, which explains the charmspeak."

Summer blew out a breath. "My father is a Greek god," she breathed. "And I'm not going crazy." She groaned. She looked up at me with her pink eyes.

"It also explains you're pink eyes," I said. "Those aren't contacts, right?" She shook her head.

"All natural," she affirmed.

"Cool." The rest of the way, Killian and I took turns telling Summer about ourselves. Killian had finally finished his story about getting into Westover Hall when we had reached the road. And there on the side of it, completely empty, was a truck. I looked at Zoe and grinned.

Next thing anyone knew, we were driving down the road towards civilization. Zoe drove and Summer rode in the passenger seat. We had put Chloe and Lilly in the back seats while Killian and I had climbed into the truck bed.

When we turned onto a different road, I turned to see a hospital. I grinned and shook Killian awake as we came to a stop.

We hopped out of the truck and I took Lilly into my arms. Chloe was at least awake, and Zoe had filled her in on what had happened since and who Lilly and Summer were. I walked into the hospital, Summer and Killian behind me, and got the girl admitted to the ER. They took her almost immediately, which is good, and got her scanned and through all that doctor-y stuff, which is great.

After half an hour, they called us in. When they walked us to her room, we saw that she was conscious and looking around at the white walls of the room with her vivid green eyes. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and blood pressure machine.

"What's the word, doc?" I asked the doctor.

He looked at his clipboard and said, "She seems fine. She has no memory loss, no visible wounds, no broken bones, no concussions. Her only problem is that she is dehydrated and underfed. You said that you found her on the side of the road?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I did," Summer spoke up. "I was trying to take her somewhere to get help when Percy and his friends found us. They helped me take her here."

"And she was unconscious, correct?" The doctor looked at his clipboard again.

"Yes," I told him. He nodded.

"Well, then she's cleared," he said with a smile. "Just make sure that she gets some food and water consecutively and she'll be back to health in no time. Are you family, by any chance?" I shook my head.

"We were going to take her to the police station after this," I said. "My friends are in our truck as we speak, waiting to go." He nodded.

"Well, you're free to go. Take good care of her." With that, he walked away.

"He's nice," I commented. Killian and Summer were by Lilly's bed, talking to her.

"We're gonna get you out of here now, okay?" Killian told her. She looked at him despondently. A nurse came in a few minutes later and unhooked her from all the machines. She smiled brightly at me.

"Have a good day," she said.

"You too," I smiled back.

By the time we got to the police station, we had coaxed a few words out of Lilly. She had told us her name, where she was from—California—and that she didn't remember why she was in Colorado.

We talked to the police chief but he said that she wasn't in any database they had.

With no fruits to our efforts, we headed to get some food. We went through a drive-through and ordered food and drinks.

Lilly ate like no tomorrow. She scarfed down fries and burgers and drained her water. Summer ate everything, which surprised me for some reason. She did say that she wasn't like the rest of her family, and I guess that includes dietary restrictions and whatnot.

When we finally got back on the road it was almost dusk. I drove this time, with Zoe as passenger so she could correct me whenever I made a mistake. Summer and Lilly sat in the back seats while Killian and Chloe were stuck in the truck bed. A few hours later, we were rolling up to San Fransisco.

Zoe looked extremely apprehensive—almost scared. I laid a hand on hers and, to my shock, she didn't pull away.

I finally parked the car in front of Mount Tamalpais. We got out and stared at the foreboding mountain.

And then we started our way towards it.


End file.
